


They broke my heart

by BouncyLemonCake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyLemonCake/pseuds/BouncyLemonCake
Summary: If Adrien and Marinette were to date, but then break up, would Ladybug go to Cat Noir for comfort? Would they start dating? Maybe....
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Ladybug | Cat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Adrien Agreste
Comments: 55
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't apologize for the spelling of cat noir. You spell it your way, I spell it mine, one is French one is not. Don't get mad at me for how I spell.
> 
> (more notes below)

Marinette was happy. Life was going well for her. She and Cat Noir had saved a lot of people, and though they were no closer to really knowing who HawkMoth was, she had a plan that might help. And, on top of everything else, she no longer started hyperventilating around Adrien and she thought, soon she might tell him. She might be able to get the words out. She wanted to believe that at least.

“See you later, Mom!” She said leaving the door for school, on time for once. She arrived able to talk to Alya before class.

“Someone’s on time finally!” Alya teased. Marinette just rolled her eyes. Alya started telling her something. She was only half listening though, because, in walked Adrien Agreste. Now that she was early, she might be able to ask him to the movies or something like that, but it wasn’t exactly a good time. 

“Girl, are you okay?” Alya asked. Marinette looked at her, startled.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” She replied unconvincingly.

“Marinette! Just tell him how you feel already so Nino and I can stop suffering!” Alya whined as Ms.Bustier walked into the classroom.

Adrien didn’t know how to feel these days. Ladybug obviously was interested in someone else, Kagami was obviously into him. It felt wrong. He didn’t not like Kagami, but he didn’t _really_ like her that way either. Ladybug was #1 in his heart, and that wasn’t changing anytime soon. 

“You have a photoshoot after school today, Adrien.” Nathalie said as he opened the car door.

“Thanks, Nathalie!” He replied, running out to meet Nino. 

“Hey bro!” Nino said as Adrien approached him. He was still thinking about his life situation, but he absentmindedly returned Nino’s usual fistbump. He didn’t want to hurt Kagami, or say he didn’t like her, since she was an amazing friend and a devoted training partner. He plopped into his seat, next to Nino. 

He had noticed something different about Marinette lately. She was a lot like Ladybug. The way she cared about everyone. It had crossed his mind that he may have been developing a crush on Marinette, but like the Kagami situation, he loved Ladybug. The heart wants what the heart wants. 

“Good morning, class!” Ms.Bustier greeted before taking attendance. 

After school that day. She would do it after school that day. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, savior of Paris, would ask the boy she liked on a date. She thought the whole day of how she would do it, but ended up scaring herself more. 

“Alya, today’s the day! I will tell him!” She said, walking into the cafeteria.

“Marinette! That’s amazing!” Alya said encouragingly. They sat down together and began eating.

“But, I do have to say… you say that a lot. You’ve said it a billion times now, so I have to know the exact time you plan to do it!” She added. 

“After school today, before he leaves. I don’t want to distract him from anything he might have after school, but it’s best because he’ll have to leave so he can think about it all. Though he probably doesn’t like me, or even worse, he hates me! Oh Alya! He hates me doesn’t he!” She buried her hands in her face.

“Oh no, girl! You are not getting out of this one! In fact, if you chicken out today, _I_ get to tell him!” Alya replied. Marinette looked up horrified.

“You wouldn’t actually-” And then Adrien and Nino sat down next to them.

“Hey Alya! Hey Marinette!” He said, waiving as he sat down. Marintette flushed, knowing how close he had been to hearing their entire conversation.

Adrien was relieved to see that Marinette didn’t totally freak out when he sat down. He thought he saw her face go red, but he wasn’t sure. Either way it went away quickly. He slowly noticed Alya pass a bit of napkin she had written on to Marinette.

“What’s that?” He asked, seeing Marinette freeze. He read the message aloud. 

“I see an opportunity. An opportunity for what?” He asked. Then they all froze. Nino included.

“Uhh……… an opportunity to get the fruit Alya and I wanted. That’s right! Alya and I were going to get s-some fruit to have with our lunch. But then we saw you coming, and since you seemed to have _something important to say_ , I told Alya _not now_ because I wouldn’t want what you wanted to say to _ruin your day_ by us ignoring you! Right Alya! But n-now that the line is sooooo short we can go get some hoot! I mean, I am groot! I mean, we can go grab the fruit! C’mon Alya, aren’t you hungry?” Alya smiled nervously and got up.

“Oh, and Nino, I have to talk to you!” She said. Adrien was left alone. He might’ve gone and joined them, but something told him not to. It was weird how Marinette seemed to say some words more aggressively than others, but he didn’t want to question it. It was weird, but Marinette had just stopped acting weird around him, and he didn’t want to put her in a spot where she might feel weird about what she did and feel embarrassed. He decided to spend the rest of lunch worrying about his photoshoot.

Marinette didn’t know what else to say. And now that Nino knew that she was going to tell Adrien how she felt, both of them were going to execute the backup plan if she chickened out. _Why did she tell Alya in the first place?_ She asked herself. She knew why, because Alya was the only one who could get her at least close enough to telling Adrien her feelings, and the only one who would keep her from deciding against it last minute. She would have to tell him later that day. The group returned to the table, carrying five peaches, an apple, three pears and two plums. Adrien grabbed a pear as Marinette sat down, looking at her weirdly. He had a good reason to, but she still felt worried. 

“That’s a lot of fruit for two people.” He said. Marinette just shrugged and smiled awkwardly. The rest of the lunch was spent in an awkward silence. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's confession

10 minutes. 10 minutes until the last bell rang. 10 minutes until she would tell him. 10 minutes until she would have to tell him. Wow. 

It felt weird being so confident that she was going to tell him. She had always been confident until she actually looked at him, but today felt different. For once she felt like she could do this instead of freaking out about actually having to do this. 

“Your homework tonight is reading chapters 11 through 14 and answering the comprehension questions. Have a nice day everyone!” Ms.Bustier finished as people packed their things to leave. Marinette decided to swing by her locker and put on a bit of lip gloss and mascara. If all else failed, she’d look pretty good while getting rejected.

“Marinette! I’m waiting!” Alya said, leaning on the locker next to hers. Marinette looked at her pocket mirror, unsure about how she looked. 

“Girl, you look fine! Let’s go!” Alya whined, tugging at Marinette’s arm.

“Okay fine! I’m coming!” The familiar nerves were beginning to creep up on her, but Marinette wasn’t going to let them take over. She was Ladybug after all, this should be nothing compared to defeating akumatized victims. But still, she was beginning to panic.

“Wait! What if I get rejected! I don’t want to lose Adrien as a friend, and I don’t want to be the reason everything is awkward between us! And I definitely don’t want to cause him any trouble, or make him worry about hurting my feelings! What do I do, Alya!” Marinette stopped before the door. Alya shook her head.

“Marinette. You are going to do this. If you get rejected, things might be a bit awkward for a few months-”

“A few months!” Marinette gasped, cutting her off.

“But things will go back to normal soon enough and you’ll go back to being best friends. Or you won’t. Or maybe you’ll distance yourself from each other because things are awkward and then you will stay friends but not talk as much, or hang out as much. No matter what, you’ll be fine and I got your back!” Alya gave her a hug.

“Thanks, Alya. Let’s go!” Marinette nodded, determined and walked onto the steps where Nino and Adrien were chatting. 

“Hey Adrien!” Alya said, breaking up their conversation so Marinette could talk.

“Hey guys! You okay, Marinette?” Adrien asked. All of the determination and confidence she had after talking to Alya fled, leaving room for her panic attack to strike again. When Alya was talking about getting rejected, she made it seem like it was so easy to deal with and that the worst case scenario was not being close friends with Adrien. But now, it just seemed so real. She was actually doing this. It wasn’t one of her fantasies. Marinette swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

“Adrien Agreste. Since you gave me your umbrella your first day here, I’ve had the hugest crush on you. I’m such a dork, and I’m clumsy, I know, but you’re just such a great guy and I don’t just like you for the model stuff, I really, really like  _ you _ ! And well… and I was wondering… well, I’m free this weekend and I was wondering if you’d want to, like, go see a movie with me. Like, as a date. We could see any movie you want! If you don’t want to, that's fine, I accept your answer whatever it is. But if you do want to that would be amazing and… and… i-if maybe you kinda enjoy it and you don’t completely hate me afterwards, um… m-maybeyouwouldconsiderbeingmyboyfriend?” She rushed out that last part, seeing Adrien’s limo in the corner of her eye. 

_ Wow. Marinette likes me.  _ Adrien thought, staring blankly at her. He felt if he weren’t such an idiot he might have acted faster, instead of gaping at her, probably making her feel bad. Right then, at that very moment, had to be when his bodyguard pulled up and honked at him. 

“I’ll uh, call you um, tonight. I just, uh, need to think for a bit, okay? See you later.” He finally got out, still shocked. He walked away, inattentively getting in the car and closing the door behind him. He had no time now to worry about drama and love. He had to prepare for the photoshoot, and that’s all he would try to think about for the next few hours.

“What did I just do!” Marinette buried her face in her hands and groaned as Adrien’s car left.

“You just told  _ the  _ Adrien Agreste that you like him!” Alya replied encouragingly, though it wasn’t working.

“Yeah, dudette. That takes guts!” Nino piped in. 

“Aah! I told  _ the  _ Adrien Agreste that I like him!” Marinette whimpered back. 

“You did fine!” Alya said, hugging her. Nino joined into the group hug, while Marinette just buried her face even further into her hands.

“C’mon Marinette! I’m sure some Ultimate Mega Strike 3 and girl time will make you feel better!” Alya said. 

“I’ll ask my parents.” Marinette replied, grabbing her phone. Her parents agreed as long as they got their homework done.

As hard as he tried, Adrien Agreste could not focus. Kagami liked him, Marinette liked him, Lila, Chloe and how many other fangirls liked him. This was getting out of hand. He could go with one of them, or he could publicly announce to all of them he likes Ladybug. Did he have to mention the Ladybug part though. He decided against it.

“More energy! More smiles! Like you see an adorable little doggy!” The photographer urged. Adrien tried his hardest to listen, but he couldn’t satisfy the photographers demands.

“He needs something to pump him up. Something challenging. Something…” The photographer continued to mumble to himself.

“You!” He said, startling Adrien.

“Do three laps around the park, then we’ll redo your hair and makeup and continue, okay?” Adrien nodded and got up from the spot he was posing. He reluctantly began jogging behind the trees, but maybe exercise was precisely the thing he needed to keep his mind off things. He politely waved at fans who saw him and continued running. It felt nice and, the photographer was right, he felt more energized while running. But just then…

“Hello Parisians! All I wanted was some recognition on my birthday! But no one seems to care! So now you’re all a part of  _ my _ giant birthday party!” A teenage girl stood on the statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir, obviously akumatized. Of course that’s when the Akuma hit. Then of all times, reminding Adrien of all the things that were worrying him. Of course it had to be right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end is terrible, I didn't know how to end it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Girl's attack

Birthday Girl seemed about high school age, but Adrien couldn’t think of anyone in their school who had a birthday. Though, she was mad about no one knowing about her birthday so who knows? 

She had a thigh length, bubblegum pink poofy dress, with poofy sleeves and matching armpit high gloves. She had white and hot pink striped leggings and her pastel-rainbow hair was pulled into stacked high buns that resembled a multi-tier cake. The top of her dress was embroidered with a hot pink design that resembled frosting dripping. She had high heels that were striped to look like birthday candles. She had hot pink eyes and exotic red-pink eyeshadow. And to top it all off, she had a large tiara made of birthday candles, the front three lit like sparklers. Overall, she looked like a really stuck up, scary birthday cake. She whipped out something that looked like a t-shirt cannon from sporting events. 

“Don’t you want to stay for cake!” She yelled, firing her cannon. A birthday present flew out and instantly grew to twice the size of a person. People ran but it was no use. When the present hit the ground, it exploded, trapping the poor victims near it in cake. Adrien heard screams coming from all around and sneaked away to transform

Marinette was in the middle of a Ultimate Mega Strike match with ALya when both their phones buzzed, meaning there was an emergency news broadcast. They both jumped and looked at Alya’s phone.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. Here we are, in the park where a new akumatized villain is causing mayhem!” They watched Nadja Chamack say her usual catchphrase. Marinette saw a girl dressed in a lot of pink yell on top of the park statue of her and Cat Noir. 

“Hello Parisians! All I wanted was some recognition on my birthday! But no one seems to care! So now you’re all a part of  _ my _ giant birthday party!” The girl leaped from cake hill to cake hill that she created as she walked. Twirling and leading and firing her present cannon. She slid down one on a slide of candle wax.

“Stay safe, Marinette. I have to get this for the LadyBlog!” Alya said, putting on her shoes. Before Marinette could say anything, Alya had left to film Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat this villain. Marinette took one look around to make sure no one could see her.

“That is one cranky birthday girl!” Tikki said flying out of hiding. Marinette agreed, before transforming. 

“Oh! The savior of Paris decided to come to my birthday party! I’m honored!” Birthday Girl said mockingly as Ladybug tried to take her present cannon, assuming that’s where the akuma was. 

“I’d love to come to your party when you’re not akumatized!” Ladybug answered, tugging at her yoyo. Enter Cat Noir. 

“You got me a cat for my birthday! I’m so happy!” Birthday Girl teased. 

“I think that baton of his would create a great birthday candle!” She continued, before firing a fireball at both of them. She rapidly firing presents at them from her cannon, forcing them to run behind a building.

“So, what do we know? She traps people in cake, fires fireballs, can create cake hills to jump on and leaves a trail of candle wax behind her if she steps on bare ground.” Ladybug started.

“Any ideas, kitty?” She asked, startling him.

“What? Oh, no.” He said. Something was off about him. He wasn’t making puns, or flirting with her or really doing anything at all. His mind was just somewhere else that day. She couldn’t figure what he was thinking about or why it might be causing him so much trouble, but Ladybug knew something was wrong. She decided against asking, realizing she had to be extra focused if Cat Noir couldn’t focus at all. 

“If the akuma is in her cannon, we just need a way to get that away from her.” Ladybug said to herself. 

“Do you think you can distract her? I just might have a plan that will work!” She continued. Cat Noir nodded.

“I need you to get her to jump across her cake hills, get her towards there.” She pointed away from the park.

“Then, once you get there, cataclysm the hill. I’ll take it from there.” She ran off, hoping Cat Noir understood. 

“Hey Birthday Girl, party’s over here!” Cat Noir yelled, walking backwards. 

“I choose where the party is!” She yelled back. Their playful arguing continued as Cat Noir managed to get her towards Ladybug’s hiding place. Slowly, she got closer and closer until it was just right. Ladybug waited for Cat Noir to cataclysm the cake hill but once again his mind seemed somewhere else. She decided there was no more time to waste and just tried using the element of surprise to her advantage and grab the cannon. It didn’t work. Birthday girl immediately noticed Cat Noir was a distraction and tightened her grip on the cannon. Just then, Cat Noir cataclysmed the cake hill, causing Birthday Girl to fall. Her tiara fell off and shattered, and an akuma flew out. Ladybug was quick to capture it, a bit shocked that the akuma was in the tiara and not the cannon. 

“Thank you, I guess.” She said to Cat Noir. He nodded. She fixed all the damage and went to talk to the girl.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked, Cat Noir behind her. The girl was holding a hairpin that used to be the tiara. It was small and had a little crown on it. It was silver and had little rubellites on it. 

“Happy Birthday, by the way.” She added, helping the girl up. 

“Who gave you that?”

“My boyfriend. He’s the only person who remembered my birthday. I’m sorry I got so upset.” She answered. Before Ladybug or Cat Noir could say anything, a boy came running towards them. 

“Laurette! I’m so glad you’re okay! I was so worried when you ran off and then I saw the news and… and… I’m just glad you’re okay!” He exclaimed, giving her a long, tight hug. 

“Philip!” She said, hugging him back. 

“I’ll leave you two alone then. Happy Birthday!” Ladybug threw her yoyo toward the nearest rooftop, hoping Cat Noir would follow so she could ask him what was wrong. He did.

“You okay, Cat Noir?” She asked. He looked down. 

“Ladybug, I just… I really like- no, I love you, Ladybug. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I don’t just love the suit, the mask, the superhero part of you, I love the girl behind the mask. And I’m telling you this now because a girl asked me out today and I really don’t want to hurt her feelings, and it will be a bit better if I’m in a relationship so then it’s understandable and nothing about her, I guess? I just really want to be with you, and only you.” He blurted out, still looking down. 

“I know how you feel, you know. I’m sure the boy I’m in love with is going to reject me. I’m sorry, Cat Noir. You’re a great friend, the best I could ask for, but I’m not in love with you.” Right as she finished talking, his ring flashed.

“You have to go, and so do I so… goodbye Cat Noir!” She said, getting ready to take off.

“Ladybug, wait!” Cat Noir called, seeing her turn around.

“I hope it goes well with whatever insanely lucky boy you’re in love with.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Ha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette movie date!

Adrien was sad. His lady was in love with someone else, and if he had understood correctly, she had asked him out.  _ Guess it’s time to stop calling her my lady _ . He thought. So, if she was going to be in a relationship, that left him to do some rejecting. He could try and wait for Ladybug to break up with her new boyfriend, and stay single until that happens. But, that would be a huge waste of time, wouldn’t it? He could choose one of the girls, which would be the most reasonable choice. Yeah, it made the most sense. So he would do it. 

The choices were clear. He would either pick Marinette or Kagami. It didn’t take much consideration to realize that he didn’t really like Kagami that way. But, he did like Marinette. It had not only crossed his mind once before, but he realized that he had had a crush on her for a while.  _ I guess I better call her _ . He thought, taking out his phone.

Marinette waited anxiously, staring at her phone wondering if Adrien was actually going to call her. Pacing across her room she rambled to herself. Spending time with Alya had helped, but as soon as she left she started panicking again.

“He’s going to call, just calm down!” Tikki said, flying to keep up with her. 

“You know, you’re just going to stammer around him again if you work yourself up like this!” She continued.

“What do I do Tikki! He’s not going to call me, is he! This is going to go terrible and he’s going to tell me he doesn’t want anything to do with me and-” Just then her phone started ringing.

“It’s Adrien! Aah!” Marinette exclaimed, suddenly running around her room.

“Answer the phone!” Tikki yelled at her, trying to press the accept button on her own. Marinette took a deep breath and answered the phone. 

“Hello?” She said, swallowing hard.

“Marinette, I… I would love to go to the movies with you.” He said. His tone sounded off, but whatever.

“Really! That’s great! Are you serious, like really? I’m shocked! I mean, yeah cool. That’s great. I’m free this weekend but whenever you want works. Whenever at all!” She said, cursing herself for freaking out again.

“Would tomorrow work? My dad won’t be home since he’ll be off on business, and I have a feeling my bodyguard and Nathalie will let me out if I ask the right way.” Adrien replied. 

“Oh yeah sure! Tomorrow’s perfect!” Marinette smiled. “Ok! See you tomorrow!” 

“See you tomorrow!” Marinette hung up and squealed with Tikki, doing a little victory dance. She hadn’t been rejected. He had said yes. Adrien Agreste said yes. YES! 

~~~

The next morning, Marinette expected to wake up and find out it was all a dream, and that she actually hadn’t gotten an answer yet, but no, it had been real. She saw a mountain of texts from Alya

♡Alya♡: So, did he call you yet?

♡Alya♡: Marinette?!?!

♡Alya♡: Hello?!?!?!

♡Alya♡: You better tell me or I’m coming over there!

♡Alya♡: Girl! What Happened?

Marinette: Sorry Alya! I was in such a state of shock I forgot to check my phone.

♡Alya♡: So! Spill the tea!

Marinette: So… he said yes! And we’re going to the movies! As a date!

♡Alya♡: When?

Marinette: Today after school

♡Alya♡: That’s great!!!!!! 

Marinette: Gotta get ready for school! See you soon!

And with that, Marinette walked out the door and headed for school. That morning was getting cold and Marinette could tell that winter was coming.

Marinette had a very horrifying realization when entering school: she had no idea how to act or anything. How was she supposed to act around Adrien? They weren’t dating (there was a yet she wanted to throw in there), but they were going on a date that evening? And what was she supposed to wear on the date? It was just a movie, so nothing too fancy, but how could she know what level of fancy Adrien was going to wear? And how was she supposed to act on their first date? All of the questions started surrounding her, on coming up after the next. She couldn’t stop worrying. 

“Girl! Locker room! Now!” Alya demanded, pulling Marinette by the arm. At least if they were in the girls locker room she wouldn’t have to worry about being around Adrien for now. 

“I need all the details! What happened? Did he call you? How did it happen!” Alya jumped around the room.

“Alya calm down! Nothing too big happ-” 

“Nothing too big! You’re going on a date with Adrien Agreste!” That drew a lot of attention from the other girls in the locker room, who glared at them immediately. Marinette awkwardly smiled at them before slapping Alya on the arm.

“Quiet down!” She urged as Alya realized people were staring.

“Really nothing happened. Adrien called me, and said he would love to go to the movies with me, and then we agreed to go today since his dad is out on business and he feels that’s the only time he’ll be able to get out. That’s really all that happened!” Alya’s jaw dropped.

“He said he’d  _ love _ to go to the movies with you! This is big!” Alya squealed a little too loudly again, causing the others to look again.

“Stop scaring me, I don’t even know what to wear!” 

“Well you’re the designer, don’t ask me!” 

“You’re my best friend, who else do I ask?” 

“Not me!” Alya said, running off to class. Marinette ran after her giggling. Unfortunately for Marinette, they were both so busy giggling they ran straight into Nino and Adrien.

“Oh! Sorry! Really sorry! Hey Nino! Hi Adrien!” Marinette said, screaming in her brain. She grabbed Alya and quickly ran to her seat. They would’ve talked more, Marinette probably would’ve screamed at Alya, but Ms.Bustier started class and everyone had to stay quiet.

~~~

“You have to help me! What happened on your first date with Nino?” Marinette asked frantically on the phone with Alya. 

“Well, we realized we liked each other when we were locked in a zoo pen together. But, I can barely remember the details of our first date. I just know he took me dancing.” Alya replied.

“But calm down. Adrien wouldn’t have said yes if he didn’t like you for you! And if you  _ really _ want me to, though I think it’s unnecessary, I could get Nino to find out what Adrien’s wearing.” Alya continued, rolling her eyes. 

“You’re the best!” Marinette screamed a bit too loudly. 

“I’ll do it, but you owe me after this! I’ll call you back once I know.” Alya scoffed, and hung up. 

Marinette ended up wearing a dark green turtleneck with jeans and a two high buns on her head, and left for the movies. Giddy with excitement, she waited by the movie theatre. But the butterflies really hit her when Adrien walked out of his car, looking handsome as ever. 

“You look beautiful.” He said, kissing her hand. Marinette was so distracted by Adrien the entire date, she didn’t see Lila snapping pictures of her and Adrien, or the online rumors Lila started immediately afterwards. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate Lila... a lot

The movie date had been a complete success. It had even ended with Adrien asking Marinette for a second date. She was shocked, but definitely did not say no. 

Marinette tried to sleep that night, but her mind was reeling, the events of that evening playing in her head. The way he kissed her hand when he got there. The way she noticed him leaning towards her the entire movie. The way he asked her for a second date. The soft eyes and warm smile that were imprinted in her brain. It was all too much. She just couldn’t keep the grin off her face.

“Go to sleep, Marinette! Or you won’t be able to focus at school tomorrow!” Tikki whisper-yelled.

“What’s the point, Tikki! I won’t be able to focus anyway! Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend now? Am I dating Adrien Agreste?”

“Would all be great questions to ask yourself _tomorrow_! Go to sleep!” Tikki flew right in front of her face. Finally, Marinette was able to lay down and close her eyes, but didn’t really sleep until hours later.

Adrien got home that night happy. He had really enjoyed his time with Marinette, so much that he decided to ask her on a second date. He had to hold in a chuckle at the look of adorable shock in her face as she stammered out a yes. She was just that amazing. So much like Ladybug. There he was, thinking about Ladybug. He hadn’t guessed it would be easy to let go of his love for her, but he thought it would be a lot easier. His crush on Marinette had overthrown his love for Ladybug at least. He tried sleeping, but his brain just didn’t want to shut off. Something just seemed wrong.

~~~

The next morning, Marinette arrived at school feeling… left out. Like she had missed something important. Not only that but a lot of the girls were staring at her with a mixture of disgust and anger, with a hint of genuine disappointment. She was confused, but they weren’t necessarily staring at her, so she decided to move on with her life and get to class. She hadn’t seen Alya, Nino or Adrien anywhere, so they were probably already in the classroom. Before Marinette could enter the classroom, she got a rather unpleasant visit from Chloé.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! If you think you can steal my Adrikins from me and then do this!” She stuck her phone in Marinette’s face for a brief second.

“You are mistaken! Utterly mistaken!” Chloé stood in front of Marinette, arms crossed, pouting.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Marinette replied.

“Ha! I can see through that in a heartbeat! Leave my Adrikins alone or my father will shut down your parents’ bakery!” Chloé turned with a “hmph” and stormed into the classroom. Marinette stood for a few seconds, shocked before walking in the classroom to find Nino and Alya staring at a phone with the same look the girls were giving Marinette that morning. She now concluded that they had been staring at her. Marinette slowly sat down, tried and failed to see what her friends were staring at. 

“Alya? What’s going on?” Marinette asked, seeing her friend turn toward her.

“Marinette, we need to have a chat. I thought I knew why you felt how you felt, but this is just… He doesn’t deserve this, especially not during his first relationship. Think about how this can affect him for further ones.” Alya looked at her, the disappointment showing even clearer.

“Alya what’s going on?” Marinette asked. Alya’s jaw dropped in disgust and then turned away from her. Adrien walked into class.

“Marinette, do you have any idea what’s going on?” He asked.

“I was about to ask you the same thing!” She replied. Nino sadly handed Adrien his phone. Together they read what people had been staring at all day. There was now a viral social media post that read:

**LRossiOficial**

Last night Adrien Agreste, the fashion model began dating a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I thought it was sweet that the famous model finallyfound love, until I saw her posting on fake accounts that she was dating him. I am best friends with a computer genius responsible for some of the largestcompanies in the world, and he tracked the accountsTo her phone. She is obviously using him for attention and that’s just not fair to him. I know him, and he is one of the nicest boys I’ve ever met. Anyone who knows Marinette please call her out, and comfort Adrien. This kind of thing is just not okay!

The person had posted a lot of screenshots of people talking about Marinette and Adrien’s relationship. Marinette didn’t recognize her names, but whoever created the accounts knew something about Marinette, and created the accounts with names related to designing, baking and other interests of Marinette’s. She took another peek at the username. LRossiOficial. Who did she know who had the name L Rossi and would want to ruin Adrien and her relationship? Of course. It was none other than Lila Rossi, hating on her for no reason once again. 

The truth, of course, was that Lila had made all the fake accounts, hopefully making them names that would already point to Marinette having set up the accounts herself. She did know a computer genius, but not one responsible for anything more than video games and a tiny, pesky helicopter. Lila wasn’t worried. People prefer to believe something scandalous, especially when a public figure was involved. And Gabriel Agreste definitely knew this. Which was essential to her plan.

_Flashback time! Earlier that day at the Agreste Mansion:_

Adrien woke up to a banging on his door.

“Adrien?” He heard Nathalie yell from outside his door.

“Hello Nathalie!” He yelled back with a yawn.

“I’m sorry I have to wake you up earlier, and like this, but your father would like to speak with you.” She continued. _Well that’s a first!_ He thought before saying “thank you”. He got dressed, and confused, left to speak with his father. 

“Adrien, let me make myself clear. I expect you to ask me before you publicly start a relationship. And I must approve of the person before you do anything in public or in private. I expect you to behave yourself when I am busy with work and I expect you to understand that you are a public figure Adrien, and things that you do affect you and the Gabriel brand.” Adrien heard his father raise his voice ever so slightly, but not enough that he was full-on yelling at him. 

“Father, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it Adrien. Whether or not the online claims are true, scandal is more exciting so scandal is what people want to believe. Nothing anyone says can fix that. Now get to school or you’ll be late. And thank Nathalie for talking me out of pulling you out of school immediately.” Adrien thought about asking what Nathalie possibly could have said to persuade his father, but he knew it was a bad time, and instead nodded sadly and turned to leave.

“I understand that you’re curious about what I said to your father that could keep him from withdrawing you from school. I’m sorry, Adrien. I can’t tell you.” Nathalie looked down.

“Why?” 

“I just… can’t. I’m sorry. We’re here.” Nathalie didn’t look up while Adrien left the car and went out to school. It just wasn’t fair. His father shouldn’t have to approve of who he wants to date. Being a model shouldn’t stop him from being able to date someone. He was a highschooler, and that’s all that should be important. _Why doesn’t my father ever understand! Why do I constantly have to be at risk of leaving school just because I’m a model! I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by a group of girls, Chloé at the front of them.

“Oh Adrikins! I’m so sorry about what that brat did!” She said, pouting and giving him a hug.

“What’s going on?” Adrien asked, struggling to push Chloé off of him.

“We’re here to comfort you, Adrien!” She said, throwing herself onto him all over again. 

“Thanks girls. But I have to get to class.” He said, finally breaking free of Chloé and trying to go around the rest of the girls.

“I’ll walk with you Adrikins!” Chloe said, grabbing his arm. 

“I have to stop at the bathroom first. I’ll be fine alone. But thanks for the thought, Chlo!” He said. He didn’t feel like Chloé’s Adrikins calling and weird possessiveness that morning. He wanted to talk to Marinette. The girls had said she’d done something, but he couldn’t figure out what. What he didn’t realize is this left Chloé to go talk to Marinette. He ran into the bathroom, and waited two minutes before running off into class. There he saw Alya turned away from Marinette, and Nino looking sadly at his phone. Then finally the truth got out. Adrien wasn’t exactly surprised. He knew if someone like Chloé or another fangirl saw that he was on a date they might do something out of envy, so he wasn’t surprised, no, he was offended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make something clear. Marinette is not Adrien's distraction from Ladybug. He's not using her. He really does like her. Letting go of someone is hard, and you don't just find someone else and never think of that person again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, REALLY hate Lila. And Chloé. And Sabrina

Lila happily danced through the halls of her school. She knew that people would believe her. They always did. Now all she had to do was watch people yell at Marinette, and be the biggest shoulder for Adrien to cry on. If she played her cards right, she would be the one dating Adrien Agreste and getting all the attention. She knew Adrien’s dad was giving him a hard time about all of this since it affected the business, and she was looking forward to see that stupid Marinette, covered in tears because Adrien broke up with her, all over some rumors on social media. It was just so… satisfying. 

That day at lunch, Adrien and Marinette sat alone. No one wanted to sit anywhere near where Marinette was, and though Marinette had insisted he should go sit with Alya and Nino, Adrien didn’t want to let Marinette sit alone, or risk having anyone come up and be rude to her.

“I really appreciate you being here. Anytime during lunch if you want to sit with Nino and Alya, I’ll understand.” Marinette said as they sat down.

“I would hate the thought of you being alone, and anyways, I wouldn’t want to sit with people who after years of knowing you, would believe you would date me just for the attention because some new kid who knows celebrities says so!” He replied. She smiled. She would never want to use someone as wonderful as him.

“Wow. You’re amazing.” She said before realizing what she was saying.

“I mean th-” She started.

“Thank you.” Adrien interrupted, staring at her with a smirk. She blushed hard and began stuffing her face with her lunch to avoid further embarrassment. Lunch was supposed to be a break from school where you could relax and talk with friends. Today, it was anything but.

The first group of haters came a few minutes after they sat down. A group of six girls walked up to their table, arms crossed and glaring daggers. 

“Adrien, we admire your beliefs that there is good in everyone, but you should really leave that greedy, heartless loser before she causes any more damage!” One said. Adrien recognized most of the girls from the group that had come to “comfort” him with Chloé. 

“And you! You narcissistic baker girl! Do everyone a favor and go back to baking with mommy and daddy!” They turned and left. Marinette felt her eyes filling with tears as Adrien stared at them in anger. He felt it boil up inside him. He wanted to call them the narcissists and the losers. Then he saw Marinette. She was obviously trying so hard not to cry, a few tears or a sniffle slipping out every few seconds. 

“Hey! Hey, look at me.” He said comfortingly, putting his hand on hers and gently squeezing it. She looked up at him, chin trembling ever so slightly.

“Don’t listen to them. They’re the losers. You’re so talented, and I would never just get up and leave because of some rumors Lila was spreading.” She slowly let a smile creep on her face.

“Thank you, Adrien.” She said taking a deep breath and wiping the last of her tears away. From there, they were able to eat calmly… for a bit.

The second group of haters came ten minutes after the first. Chloé and Sabrina came over to insult Marinette. 

“Adrikins! Come sit with me! There’s an open spot!” Chloé said, grabbing his arm. He recoiled immediately. 

“Actually, I’d like to sit with Marinette.” He replied, trying to sound nice.

“Oh Adrikins! You’re being too nice to her! Stop pitying her for being an attention seeking brat! She’s selfish! Utterly selfish! And you should sit with people who respect you!” She pushed, grabbing him again. Sabrina moved closer to Marinette so Adrien couldn’t hear what she was saying over Chloé’s attempts to get him away from the table.

“You will never be good enough for Adrien, do you understand? He belongs with Chloé. He belongs with someone rich and famous, not some girl who’s only talent is making macarons and can’t even do that right. So I suggest before things get too messy, you apologize and stay away from Adrien, because you will  _ never _ be good enough for him.” She slowly got closer to Marinette’s ear while Chloé failed to persuade Adrien to move. This time the tears came before Marinette could hold them in. She ran off. 

“Oh! Now there’s space for us!” Chloé and Sabrina sat down across from Adrien where Marinette had been. Chloé smiling and Sabrina nodding excitedly. Adrien almost lost it after that. Almost, but comforting Marinette was more important. Being there for her was  _ most _ important.

Marinette ran. She tried to find a place she could be alone but there really wasn’t such a place at the school. She could go to the bathroom, but what if Sabrina or Chloé came in there. She remembered when Sabrina had locked Juleka in the bathroom, all over a school photo. What would happen now that Marinette had “taken her Adrikins” from her. She decided she’d just sit in an empty corner instead, hoping no one would walk in on her crying. Unfortunately for her, she soon heard someone running nearby and hid her head in her arms, curled up into a ball, hoping they weren’t going to where she was. The footsteps got louder and louder until the person was right in front of her. She couldn’t see them, but she assumed it was Sabrina, or Chloé, or maybe Lila. Maybe it was some of the first few girls who had come up to her. Whoever it was, she didn’t feel like listening to more insults. She already knew everyone in school hated her now, including her two best friends. 

Much to Marinette’s surprise, the person sat and put an arm around her. They leaned their head on hers, and began stroking her arm lovingly.

“Oh, Marinette. I’m so sorry for whatever Sabrina said.” She looked up. Adrien was sitting next to her, staring at her sadly.

“It’s fine Adrien, really.” She said through some more tears. 

“No it’s not. You can’t even speak without crying. I just… they’re so… I hate to see you like this. You deserve to be happy. They shouldn’t get to walk away after saying stuff like that.” He said, his fists beginning to clench. He leaned back into Marinette, hoping her being there would help him deflate. It did. 

“Adrien, really-” Marinette started.

“Please, Marinette. Stop suppressing your feelings. You can talk to me about what happened. I know you’re upset and I want you to talk to me about it.” Adrien just couldn’t. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breath, couldn’t move. All he could do was sit there, cuddling Marinette, and try to comfort her. 

“She… Sabrina said I would never be good enough for you. She said you belong with Chloé. She said I had no talent, and that I… I should back off before things get messy.” Marinette finally got out, her tears subsiding. It felt nice to tell him how she felt. 

“Don’t listen to her, okay? You are the most talented girl I’ve ever met! Audry Bourgeois wanted to take you to New York. You won my dad’s derby hat competition. You’re amazing, Marinette! Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” He pulled her into a tight hug, closing his eyes and just appreciating the fact that she was there. He soon realized he was holding her more to comfort himself than to comfort her, but it didn’t matter, she melted into his embrace and tried to let go of the things the other girls had said. 

~~~

Later that day, Adrien sat in his room. He hadn’t known what to do that might help Marinette not have to run into any more nastiness. There wasn’t much he could do. Everyone believed Lila, as usual. He could post a reply, but that wouldn’t change anyone’s opinions too much. People could claim he’s covering up what happened for the sake of the brand or something like that. His father was right, people will believe the story with more drama. Though, it didn’t hurt to try, did it? 

Marinette had kept her phone off silent so that she didn’t miss any hate comments. It was best she didn’t wake up to a bunch of banners from, now multiple different social media platforms covering her screen. It didn’t feel nice to check them, but it was better she saw them then act like nothing was happening. After a few minutes she noticed there were multiple different notifications from the verified Adrien Agreste account. They all read the same.

**Adrien_Agreste** ✔

I would like to speak on the matter of my relationship with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I’m going to be blunt. She is neither selfish nor narcissistic. She is kind, funny, and talented. She did not create the fake accounts, or try to call any attention to our relationship. Stop being rude to her or so help me I will come for you myself. 

Adrien was perfectly aware his father and Marinette both wouldn’t like the last line, but he meant it with all his heart, and nothing either of them said could change his mind.  _ Here comes the wrath _ . He thought, answering Marinette’s call.

“Adrien. Agreste. You can’t threaten people who are rude to me. I understand you’re angry, I’m angry too! But if you threaten people, they’ll only want to believe more drama. They’ll start spreading rumors about Adrien Agreste’s short temper or something like that, and then you’ll be in as much trouble as I’m in!” Marinette yelled over the phone. Adrien had to move the phone away from his ear so he wouldn’t go deaf.

“Yay! We’ll be stuck together!” He replied, smirking. He could hear Marinette’s half chuckle half groan as he said it.

“Take that post down, now.”

“No! I won’t! I meant what I said. If people keep bullying you, they and I will have some things to talk about.” By his tone, Marinette could tell he didn’t want a civil conversation with her bullies. 

“I have to go help my parents in the bakery, but this conversation is not over!” Marinette yelled, hanging up.  _ That boy…  _ she thought, going down the stairs to the bakery.

There was no way Adrien was taking that post down. Even as his father asked, demanded and threatened him, he was done with people being mean to Marinette. He was going to make sure people understood that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila plots a bit more, and Marinette briefly speaks to Alya

Adrien’s post on social media got Marinette and Adrien a week and a half of peace. While people were still convinced that Marinette was dating Adrien for the attention, they left them alone instead of yelling and calling her names. To Marinette, it was almost worse. Everyday, she had to sit next to her best friend who refused to talk to her. Ms.Bustier refused to let Alya and Adrien to swap seats because she didn’t want couples talking all through class. So Marinette was constantly reminded, until this blew over, her friendship was basically ruined. 

It was the day of Marinette and Adrien’s second date. Marinette was freaking out, but not as much this time at least! Adrien was… nervous. Especially since he had planned it this time. His personal chef had prepared a fancy dinner to serve them, and he had made sure Nathalie got a smaller table than the one he normally ate at, which made it so if you wanted to be across from someone, you could either be seven feet apart from each other, or have a bunch of chairs surround you. Either way was uncomfortable, and he’d rather eat at a different table all together. He wasn’t used to talking to people during meals, so it might feel weird. Oh well, what happens, happens. 

“Hey Alya.” Marinette said hopelessly, putting her things on the desk. Alya stayed silent, then sighed.

“I really don’t like ignoring you, Marinette. Really. But I just can’t talk to you right now. No matter what Adrien says, his father could have told him to say something, you could’ve told him to say something-” Alya started, looking down instead of at her.

“Do you honestly believe that? Do you honestly believe I would threaten Adrien? Or make him say things? We know each other pretty well by now, and you honestly believe that I would use someone for attention? Honestly?” She wanted to yell that out to everyone, and show them how angry she was at all of them. But she just couldn’t. They didn’t deserve it, not yet. Alya looked straight at her, eyes burning with annoyance.

“Lila has evidence, Marinette. I don’t see why you’re trying to get out of this. Accept defeat and apologize to Adrien. It’s not that hard.” Alya was done with Marinette acting so ridiculous. She couldn’t see why Marinette kept this up instead of apologizing.

Marinette on the other hand, was on the verge of tears. Not sad or hurt tears like before, more like angry tears. It just wasn’t fair. She couldn’t be happy with Adrien, and even worse, this was hurting him. His father was angry with him, he was sending threats on social media, people were even starting to look at him sideways for defending her. It just hurt, so much. 

Adrien could pretend he didn’t hear Marinette and Alya’s conversation that morning, but he had. He heard every word. Did she really believe Marinette would do that? Before he could go on a rant about how amazing Marinette is in his head, his phone buzzed. He had three texts, all from Marinette.

Marinette♡: I’m going home for lunch today

Marinette♡: I just can’t take this anymore

Marinette♡: Please though, enjoy sitting with your friends while they still like you even though you hang around me

Adrien: But Marinette! It will be like our 1 ½ date. 

Marinette: I kinda want to be alone… 

Adrien: Okay

Adrien sadly put his phone away as Ms.Bustier almost saw him with it out in class. He didn’t like the thought of Marinette being alone. He wanted to be there for her but he understood why she might want to be alone that day. Maybe he could even talk some sense into Nino and Alya.

~~~

“Bro, I’m sorry about what Marinette did. And it’s really nice of you to stay around her. Is she close to being honest with us yet?” Nino broke the awkward silence that had surrounded them since they sat down.

“Yeah! I talked to her this morning and she’s still trying to oppose Lila’s evidence by saying I’m her friend! I think she’s just embarrassed or mad at herself or something. I just don’t understand why she would do something like that! It’s just not like her…” Alya kept talking about how weird it was that Marinette would do that, and that it was selfish of her, and something else. Adrien was trying not to listen. He didn’t want to push them away, he wanted to enlighten them and bring them closer, but that was proving harder than he thought.

“Guys! Do you hear yourselves? Marinette wouldn’t do something like that. You said it yourself Alya, it’s not like her!” Adrien was trying to tell them in a way that would get them on his side, instead of angry with him.

“Yeah. I didn’t think she was like that, but I’ve only known her this year, what do I know?” Alya replied. Adrien couldn’t tell if she was annoyed, sad, confused, or a mixture of all three, but she didn’t like what she was saying.

“I honestly want to believe her, but I don’t believe someone’s word over evidence.” Alya continued. Adrien obviously wasn’t going to get them to trust Marinette anytime soon. 

_ Meanwhile at Marinette’s house! _

Marinette sat in her room, thinking. She wondered what Adrien was talking about with their friends. She hoped they weren’t arguing about her innocence or something like that. She hoped they were having a laugh, or telling stories, or just talking like nothing was wrong. _In a few weeks, when this whole thing blows over, will Alya forgive me? Will I forgive Alya?_ _Well of course I’ll forgive Alya!_ The thought felt weird. Part of her wanted to yell at Alya and say she never would have believed Lila if the roles were reversed. But she couldn’t let that part win. She would forgive Alya, no question.

“Marinette! You have twenty minutes until you head back to school. Eat something!” Tikki urged as Marinette sat in her thoughts. She raised her fork, but she just wasn’t hungry. 

“I just can’t, Tikki. I just want to think. I’m not hungry.” Marinette said, placing her food covered fork down.

“Well, I am.” Tikki said, taking a macaron off Marinette’s plate. What was the point in sitting there if she wasn’t going to eat? She took her plate downstairs to the sink, waved goodbye to her parents and left the house. 

Lila saw Adrien and Marinette talking at the front of the school before the lunch period was officially over. It kind of annoyed her that Adrien hadn’t believed her when she said Marinette was using him. Her plan was going to work either way, but it would be nice if she could have Marinette be the only one who believed in her innocence. Oh well, she would win no matter what. The next step was tricky though, how to stop people from feeling threatened by Adrien’s post without completely turning Adrien against her. It was important that she didn’t completely turn him against her. If it had to come to that, it would, but she would avoid it for now. She looked back at the too happy couple, Adrien was walking away from Marinette, and that was the perfect time to strike. With ten minutes left to do something she took out her phone and typed out a nice long apology to a certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette looked at her phone shocked. She had seen Lila take out her phone from the corner of her eye, and she was terrified, but what she had posted was not expected.

**LRossiOficial**

I understand that I may have caused some drama surrounding Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I would like to apologize. That was wrong of me. I was envious of their relationship because I’ve had a crush on Adrien for a long time. I would personally like to apologize to Marinette for all the bullying she’s endured. People should stop insulting her. I take all the blame. 

Lila smiled, satisfied. She waited a few minutes to see how people reacted. Most people seemed to be either shocked or angry. Some people, including Marinette, seemed skeptical, and that was exactly what she needed. After She saw Marinette walk inside, she typed another post as quickly as she could, so that people would read it before classes started. If people didn’t that was fine, but the next phase of her plan was now in motion.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!! HAHAHAH!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette’s suspicions grew as she walked to class. There was something more going on here. Lila wasn’t the type to tell people that she had lied. Especially when they were all on her side. There was just no reason she would tell people the truth. Her suspicions were confirmed when instead of being met with kindness or maybe apologies, people seemed angry at her. Scared of her. Some people just looked like they wanted to murder her.  _ Lila did something and I know it!  _ Marinette thought. Ms.Mendeleiev started class and it was too late to ask anyone what was going on. Like they’d tell her anyway.

Lila made sure to act scared as she walked into class a few minutes late. It was too bad she didn’t have her next class with Marinette so she could flinch at the sight of her, further drilling the thought into people’s minds that Marinette had done something. She could just see the confused expression on her face when she walked into class and saw everyone glaring at her. This was going to break her. Everyone had their breaking point, and if phase one of her plan wasn’t enough, phase two was going to be perfect. 

“Here’s the note taking sheet for tonight’s homework. Please take one before you leave.” Ms.Mendeleiev placed a stack of papers on her desk while the bell rang. Everyone ran out the classroom and Marinette saw this as an opportunity to check what Lila had done.  _ Do people seriously believe this?  _ Marinette thought, reading.

**LRossiOficial**

I don’t care if she sees this, I just have to say: None of what I just said was true. Marinette found me and threatened me until I would post an apology. I don’t like Adrien like that! And though I can’t tell you for sure, I think Adrien was being blackmailed into telling people Marinette wasn’t using him, too. It is not okay for Marinette to be doing this and I need everyone who knows her to tell her that. Please help for Adrien’s sake! 

Marinette looked around at everyone. She tried to convince herself that, like last time, they had all been lied to and everyone was so trusting and nice that they believed Lila. They were being lied to now, and people believe people they trust, and because they trust Lila for some reason, they are going to believe her.

She repeated the thought in her head, hoping after the tenth time that she’d believe it. She didn’t. If people believe people they trust, then why didn’t they believe her. Did they not trust her? And no matter who was lying to them, they really thought that it was like her to threaten someone and use someone. And everyone knows Lila hates her! It just wasn’t right. 

Adrien sighed as he sat down next to Nino. At least tonight was his date with Marinette. He could get through this class and then go home, get dressed up and enjoy some time with her. Nino opened his mouth to speak.  _ That’s it, I’m done.  _ Adrien thought as soon as Nino started talking. 

“Hey dude, I’m sorry about what happened-”

“Nothing happened!” He raised his voice so Nino would shut up. The two didn’t speak for the rest of the class. 

The class that day was long and boring, and not to mention stressful. Marinette was probably really upset about this, and he couldn’t even talk to her. She sat right behind him, and he couldn’t even talk to her. 

~~~

“Adrien, your father just told me, you cannot be seen with Marinette Dupain-Cheng until further notice. I’m sorry, Adrien, I know you were looking forward to your date with her tonight.” Nathalie said after getting off the phone with Gabriel. 

“But Nathalie I-” Adrien’s jaw dropped open as he tried to stay respectful. 

“Your father was very clear about his decision, Adrien. I doubt you can change his mind.” Nathalie’s expression remained emotionless, even though she did feel bad. Adrien tried his hardest to find some way, any way at all. It sounded stupid, but he found one.

“Is there a way I can date her without being seen? Like, if I could get her in the house tonight without people seeing?” 

“I don’t think your father would appreciate you being a smart aleck, but it does sound reasonable that if people don’t see you together, they might move on from this. Or you might be fanning the flames.” 

“How?” 

“Giving people a new story to write. Adrien Agreste’s girlfriend has mysteriously gone missing. It would make no sense other than the idea that you broke up because she lied.” Adrien tensed at that. She hadn’t lied, threatened, or used him. She hadn’t done anything other than go on a date with him, but he remained silent and thought about it.

“But would my idea work? Regardless of whether people will start more rumors online, do you think my father would be okay if I dated her without the public seeing?” Adrien could hope but he did not expect the answer he got.

“I doubt father will approve, but as I see how much it means to you, I… will allow you to bring her here as long as you have a way that ensures no one sees her.” Adrien almost jumped up and gave her the biggest hug he had ever given, but instead he had to tell Marinette the plan. She was a designer, so she might have an idea for costumes that would disguise her completely. He had a few ideas himself, but she would probably have better ones. He called her before he even reached his room. 

“So I have to look like a completely different person?” She asked over the phone. She sounded confused or maybe disappointed but she understood why. 

“Yeah. My father doesn’t want me to be  _ seen _ with you, so if it looks like I’m with a completely different person, people will probably assume I left you and we can clear up the situation!” He didn’t really realize how happy he sounded while speaking.

“I mean, if this blows over, we can be happy together!” He corrected himself.

“Well, I could wear a hoodie that is too big for me. That way, The hood would cover most of my face, and cast a shadow on the rest. Would that be enough?” Adrien pondered that. He didn’t exactly think that a hoodie would be enough for his father, but it was enough for him. 

“Perfect Marinette! See you in an hour?” 

“Can’t wait!” She answered, hanging up, and began looking around for a hoodie that might work.

Marinette had trouble picking what to wear. She wanted to look nice, but not wear anything too unique or definitive. She found one of her dad’s old sweatshirts that, due to his size, went down below her knees. Somehow she found an outfit that fit inside the sweatshirt so that no one would be able to see it. She got dressed and left. She slipped in between two buildings after walking far enough from her house, and put the sweatshirt on, then walked to the Agreste Mansion. The hood worked just as she’d expected and even her parents wouldn’t have been able to recognize her. She angled her head slightly downwards, to make sure you couldn’t see her. It felt kind of… wrong. She had to hide who she was to date a boy. She had to lie, and disguise herself. It really made no sense. 

She arrived at the gate, where Gorilla opened it as soon as the camera at the front caught sight of her. 

She lifted off the hoodie and pulled her shirt down. Adrien looked in awe, and before he could stop himself, his jaw dropped.

“Wow you look amazing , M-... Marinette.” He almost called her m’lady.  _ Old habits die hard, I guess. _ He pulled out a chair for Marinette and then sat down himself.  _ Hopefully, this night will go well! _ he, Marinette, and Lila all thought at the same time. They all had plans for that night, and all were at high risk of failing at this point, though none of them knew it.

The news that Adrien was dating someone hit Kagami pretty hard. She tried to learn from her mistakes before becoming Oni-Chan, and tried to breathe and stop the jealousy from overthrowing her, but it was no use. Soon enough, a blackish purple butterfly had flown into her saber, that she had while taking a sip of water in the middle of fencing practice with her mother.  _ Marinette already has Luka, who was head over heels for her! Why does she have to take the one guy I like! _ She thought as the akuma tried to push her over the edge. Soon enough she was listening to the man’s voice again. Speaking to her, as if he understood all her problems, and knew the way to fix them. 

“Cage, I am HawkMoth. That girl took your boy and then used him for fame! How could she? Now, you can keep Adrien in the safest place posible, a tough, metal cage. The key to keeping Adrien safe, is the miraculous, so get them for me and Adrien will forever be yours.” Cage nodded and agreed. In bubbles of purple and black around her, she was transformed from Kagami to Cage. Her saber was turned into a gold mace that resembled a key. She had a helmet, like her fencing helmet, but with a chain fence in the front. She wore a chestplate made of shiny iron, and had a skirt made of chains, each holding a golden key at the bottom. The Earth shook as she jumped and flew off to find Adrien.

Dinner was going well. At first, Adrien was having trouble figuring out what to say, because he didn’t usually have anyone to talk to, but he quickly figured out how to keep the conversation going by talking about video games and Marinette’s fashion designs. He breathed a sigh of relief after an hour when his father still hadn’t come down to yell at him. 

“I saw you drawing something a few days ago, was that a new design?” He asked, while they pushed aside their large dinner plates and waited for desert. 

“Yeah!” She replied.

“Do you know what it’s going to be?”

“Well, Rose just finished writing some new songs for Kitty Section, and even though they didn’t ask, I overheard them singing and it inspired me to make some new designs, in case they ever stop hating me. The only person in Kitty Section who actually talks to me right now is Luka, and I barely see him, but I was going to send him some pictures once I finish the designs.” She smiled awkwardly. Adrien might have had a moment of jealousy, and Marinette might have noticed and giggled quietly, but there was no telling because right then, something burst through the roof. 

All of a sudden, Marinette was against the wall in a cloud of dust. Adrien couldn’t see her, but he heard Marinette scream. He couldn’t tell if he had screamed himself, but he didn’t really care.

“Now you’re safe from her, Adrien!” He heard a person say from above him. There was a girl floating above him, and he… he was in a cage. A large metal cage, with a green line around him. 

“Go ahead and try! You can’t go past the green line!” The akumatized person mocked from on top of his cage. Marinette noticed something, one of the keys on her skirt had turned from a bright gold to a shiny silver. The same silver that Adrien’s cage was. 

“Marinette run!” Adrien yelled from inside the cage. She had to make a choice, she could transform and save him as Ladybug, the more logical choice. Or, she could stay and hope Cat Noir came with a cataclysm. She would feel bad about leaving, but she would feel worse if she could’ve saved him as Ladybug and she didn’t because she felt bad about running.

“I’ll be back Adrien! I promise! I won’t leave you!” She said running. Once she was far enough away she dove into the same spot she put the hoodie on and leaned against the wall. She could still hear the cackling from his house.

“I feel terrible!” She gasped, catching her breath.

“Well, hurry up and transform. You have a better chance of saving him then!” Tikki flew out. 

“Right then. Tikki, spots on!” And in a flash of red light, she zoomed off to save the city, and more importantly, Adrien. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Cage isn't the best name but I couldn't come up with anything else so... yeah
> 
> And just random because I feel like saying it: Have an amazing day! Do it! You must! You will be happy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama...... *sarcasm alert* woooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really really really sorry this took so long! I just had some stuff to do!

“Adrien?” She asked, landing just outside the green line. 

“Ladybug!” He replied, smiling. 

“Okay, stay calm. I will get you out of there.” She said. It was going to be hard, especially when she couldn’t get past the green line.  _ But what could? _ Obviously Cage, but what else? She decided to test that by throwing a pebble that was on the ground.  _ Oh. My. Gosh. _ Ladybug thought, watching as it hit the line, and got blasted miles away. 

“I told you you couldn’t get past!” Cage mocked again. The most important thing was figuring out where the akuma was. It was probably in the key sword, but she had thought it was in the cannon last time. Even if she got the sword away from her, there was no chance she could break it without Cat Noir’s cataclysm. All of a sudden, there was a loud blast, and something was flying toward Ladybug. She moved swiftly, so a small group of rubble from the roof got put in a small cage. Another key on her skirt turned silver.  _ Are those the keys to the cages? _ Ladybug asked herself. She hoped she was right. 

After a long, futile fight, Ladybug used her lucky charm. That’s all Adrien really could tell. His fear of being locked up, no matter how much he tried resisting it, was really starting to kick in. He was feeling trapped.  _ Please get me out of here soon, Ladybug. _ He wished, his eyes starting to close. Was it just him, or was the cage getting slightly smaller? He tightened his grip on the bars and hoped. 

“Adrien, try these!” Two keys were flung at him as he heard Ladybug’s voice. He eagerly picked one up and tried it. Wrong. He tried the other one. Yes! The door opened as Cage screamed in frustration. She was wrapped in yoyo, and held to the ground by a struggling Ladybug.

“Run!” She yelled, as Cage pushed harder, screaming louder, and slowly wriggling out of the yoyo. Adrien obeyed, before sneaking away to transform.

“Where is that cat?” Ladybug mumbled to herself, getting ready to fight Cage. It got aggressive pretty quickly. Cage was tough, but her powers weren’t great for fighting up close. She looked around once more for Cat Noir. Nothing. Cage was adapting pretty quickly. Whoever she really was must know something about fighting, because she was better than Ladybug would ever have suspected. She was getting closer to actually landing a hit. And closer. And closer. Ladybug braced for impact as a swing came she knew she couldn’t dodge. Just then something swooped in, blocking the hit.

“Perfect time as usual, Ladybug!” Cat Noir smirked, holding back Cage. The fight continued from there. Now with two against one, it didn’t take much longer. Cat Noir managed to hold Cage long enough, and Ladybug was able to steal her sword. Cat Noir used his cataclysm, Ladybug purified the akuma, and fixed everything. 

“Kagami?” Ladybug blurted out before she could realize how shocked she sounded.

“Are you okay?” She added quickly.

“May I speak with Adrien Agreste?” She looked at them, with large, desperate eyes.

“He ran away earlier, so maybe you could find him later.” Cat Noir answered. Just then, Ladybug’s earring flashed. One spot left.

“Can you get home okay?” She asked Kagami, knowing her time was running out.

“It’s okay Ladybug, I can take her home!” Cat Noir said, sticking his hand out, only his ring flashed almost immediately afterwards.

“It’s okay, I can get home on my own.” Kagami said, walking away. Ladybug and Cat Noir stood, a bit taken aback.

“Before you go, how did it go with that boy?” Cat Noir asked, seeing Ladybug about to throw her yoyo to leave. Her Earring flashed again.

“It went great! Thanks for asking! Bug out!” She swung out. She would have liked to ask him how it went with the girl who had asked him out, but she had no time. She hoped it went well for him too, though. 

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief as Marinette came running back. 

“Adrien! I’m so glad you’re safe! I was so worried!” Marinette practically tackled him into a hug.

“Oh! Sorry!” She apologized, stepping back and blushing. 

“It’s fine. I liked it, actually.” Though she tried to hide it, Marinette’s cheeks got even pinker, and Adrien chuckled, which only made Marinette blush even harder. 

“Now I believe we had a date to finish!” Adrien said, smoothly. Marinette giggled and followed him back to the table.

Secretly, while the two lovebirds were eating their nice dinner, two kwami’s were hanging out in Adrien’s room. 

“So, they finally got together, which means we can spend a lot more time together, Sugarcube!” Plagg smiled. If Cat Noir got to have his lady, Plagg wanted to get his too. 

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Tikki giggled, eating a macaroon she had taken from Marinette’s bag. Tikki rolled her eyes. Plagg continued to joke with her. If it wasn’t already, Plagg would bet her face went completely pink. Tikki would occasionally watch Marinette and Adrien, and they seemed to be having a good time, which made Tikki happy, and Plagg was having the time of his life with his Sugarcube and camembert. Everything was perfect. And it would have stayed that way if it wasn’t for everyone’s best friend……. Gabriel Agreste! Tikki and Plagg quickly went to watch when they overheard Gabriel’s voice.

“I heard you told Nathalie that if I wanted Miss Dupain-Cheng to leave, I would have to tell you myself.” He said in his usual tone.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng must leave, now.” He continued.

“Why?” Adrien scowled at his father in disbelief.

“Because of this.” Gabriel pulled out his phone.

“Adrien’s attention seeking girlfriend causes akuma attack.” He read off.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng public danger to Adrien Agreste. Akuma attack at Agreste mansion caused by Adrien’s teenage girlfriend. And look what’s on the news!” 

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! Everyone’s talking about the girl who caused the akuma attack on the Agreste mansion today. The suspect is none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the same girl who allegedly created fake accounts to brag about her relationship with Adrien Agreste. People who were near the attack say the akumatized villain wanted to protect Adrien from Marinette. Was this just a jealous fangirl, or is there more to the story? Find out after commercials!” The screen went to commercial. 

“Now, as I said, Marinette must leave now. And with her oversized sweatshirt.” He turned around, leaving Adrien in disbelief. 

“I’m so sorry, Marinette.” Adrien looked around for the sweatshirt. They looked for a few minutes before Marinette was able to find it. Adrien helped her back into it, but before she could turn to leave, he gently kissed her cheek.

“I really wish it didn’t have to be like this, and I never want the media to get in your head, okay? I will always believe you over them.” He gave her one last, tight hug, before letting her leave. 

_ I really wish it didn’t have to be like this. _ Marinette knew the feeling well. She  _ wished _ she didn’t have to hide to walk to Adrien’s house. She  _ wished _ almost the entirety of Paris didn’t hate her. And she wished most of all, while turning on the news on her computer, that Nadja Chamak would shut her big mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and stuff

It had been a few weeks since the whole incident with the cause of akumatizations. No one really insulted Marinette that much, but no one supported their relationship. It was nice not having to deal with being yelled at during school, but the media just wouldn’t let it go. Especially Lila. Every so often she would post some new lie about their relationship, or some sort of “comfort” for Adrien. It was pretty annoying. This week’s post had just come out. Marinette only bothered to read it so she knew how bad it was. Adrien read it with her as they both sat on the stairs out front.

“So, today might be bad.” Marinette said, after reading it.

“But you’re not alone.” Adrien replied, giving her a side hug.

“Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and helped her up. They were, hopefully, ready for anything. Walking to class went well. No one was really talking about Lila’s newest post. She posted a completely unrealistic story this morning about how Marinette had blackmailed her to stop posting “the truth” as Lila had put it. She claimed Marinette happened to have some private information about her that she didn’t want to get out. Marinette had a feeling she would be in trouble if anyone reported her to the principal. Even though technically it didn’t happen at school, Lila had a way of getting her in trouble for anything. 

Lunch was the worst time of day when it came to insults. Lunch was also the only time Adrien and Marinette could be together and not care who sees since his dad didn’t necessarily have to find out. But lunch today seemed to be going well. Or so they thought.

“Marinette, leave Lila alone.” Mylene surprisingly started. Marinette knew that she goes to protests and always stands up for what she believes in, but since she hadn’t really done anything yet, Marinette assumed that she wasn’t really going to say anything. 

“Stop threatening her. Whatever you’ve done to keep Adrien with you, stop. Just stop.” She turned and left. Adrien looked at Marinette to see how she was taking it. Without noticing, he put his hand on hers, which caused her to jump. 

“I know that I’m innocent, so it doesn’t matter what they think, right?” She smiled weakly. Adrien didn’t know anything else to do but nod and agree. 

Marinette would like to say she believed her own words, but she couldn’t. It did matter what they thought. It still hurt when they yelled at her, even though they were all being lied to. And it definitely hurt when they had all the reasons in the world to believe Marinette over Lila, and actively chose to believe Lila anyway. Lucky for her, Lila hadn’t come up to her and actually said anything in person, otherwise she probably couldn’t stop herself from exploding with anger. But then it happened. 

“Adrien, I know you’re always so nice to everyone, but Marinette just doesn’t deserve your pity. I know a side of her other people just don’t from the many times she’s hurt me. I’m here for you Adrien, you can come with me.” Lila used the most innocent sounding voice she could make, and made sure to stand away from Marinette to show how scared she was from being bullied by her. Marinette would’ve screamed at her, if Adrien hadn’t beat her to it. He stood up on his seat and yelled as loud as he could.

“I’m going to need the attention of every person in this room!” The room went dead silent. Adrien continued.

“Good. I want you all to know, I am sick of all of you, day after day, being rude to Marinette. Even if you’re not insulting her or attacking her or posting rude things about her, just ignoring her completely or giving her looks is still hurting her. Especially if you’re someone she would go to for comfort in hard times. Yes, Alya, I am referring to you! These are all lies that you choose to believe. I don’t see how all of you can believe Lila over Marinette. And she did nothing to make me stay with her. I chose to stay with her, because I trust her and I trust she wouldn’t use me for attention. Get it in your heads, guys! Absolutely no one gave you the right to do this to my girlfriend! So stop it!” He finished, fuming. Everyone else sat in shocked silence, still taking in what had just happened. Calm, cool, ‘arguing isn't going to solve anything’ Adrien Agreste just had an emotional outburst in the middle of the cafeteria? 

“Adrien I-” Lila tried to step toward him.

“And you! You’re the one who started all this! I don’t know how, but I am going to prove you lied.” Lila somehow stayed in character and gently picked up his hand.

“Please listen, Adrien.” She began.

“No! I won’t listen to you and you’re endless lies!” He shook his hand out of her grasp, accidentally slapping her in the process. She gasped and put both hands to her face. 

“Ow! Ow!” She cried over and over. There was absolutely no way that she was in too much pain, but he had left a slight mark. Her usual large crowd of fans huddled around her and tried to offer ways to help. One ran off quickly but no one really noticed.

“You’re girlfriend, huh?” Marinette said, as Adrien sat down next to her. 

“That’s what you are.” He pulled her into a long, tight hug. Marinette didn’t know what was making her want to cry more. She could cry angry and sad tears about what everyone was saying about her. But she also wanted to cry happy tears. She never actually believed she would hear Adrien call her “his girlfriend” and actually mean it. And the way he had stood up for her! As a public figure, he could be ruining his career by having outbursts like that. Especially over a topic that was already causing online drama. It was just so… unreal. 

Adrien finally let go of Marinette after a long, warm hug. He stared at her for a few seconds, and he probably would’ve kissed her if they hadn’t heard Mr.Damocles’ loud voice from behind them.

“Adrien Agreste! In my office! Now! Ms.Rossi, please come as well.” Mr.Damocles was standing next to a very proud looking Kim. He must’ve reported him to the principal, but what for? For causing a scene? No, that probably wasn’t enough for him to be brought to the principal’s office. Adrien sat down in a chair, opposite of Mr.Damocles, who was staring at him. 

“I’m going to get straight to the point. Is it true you hit the student Lila Rossi?” He asked.

“Yes.” Adrien knew he would have to handle the situation carefully if he didn’t want to be taken out of school. He did enough damage by causing a scene in the cafeteria, now he had also apparently slapped another student on purpose. The rest of the meeting went exactly as expected. Lila caused a scene where she began fake sobbing while trying to explain what had happened and how “she had only been trying to help!” and she “had no idea what she did to deserve this!” Adrien tried to explain, politely, that He was only trying to free his hand and that he hadn’t intended to hit Lila. Of course, Mr.Damocles went with the sob story, and Adrien was sent home for the rest of the day, and suspended for the rest of the week. Great. Just great.

The car ride home was long and boring.

“Your father will not be happy about this.” Nathalie stated in her professional tone as he walked through the door. 

“I know, and I’m ready for it.” Adrien responded. He looked away in thought. He was going to have one heck of a conversation with his dad once he got home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no..... oh no...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaaayyyyy!! I'm back! I had absolutely no idea it would take so long for me to get another chapter out. A lot of things just came up, but I'm so happy to finally be able to write again and I don't know why but I enjoyed writing this chapter so much for some reason. Anyway, enjoy!

“Adrien Agreste. I have worked so hard for fourteen years to raise you to be the image of perfection. I have raised you to be flawless. I taught you to be polite, kind, mature, and level headed at all times. The number of times I’ve had to take time out of  _ my _ day to discipline  _ you _ is unacceptable.” Gabriel started.

“I think this might be the most you’ve ever talked to me, Father.” Adrien responded indignantly, staring his father in the eyes. Gabriel scowled.

“You’re only giving me more evidence that I made the correct decision. I talked to Mr.Damocles this afternoon, and told him you would not be returning to school the rest of this year. My decision is final, Adrien.” Gabriel turned to leave.

“I’ll quit modeling. If you’re pulling me out of school because of my public image, forget it. I won’t be a public figure anymore.” Adrien threatened. His father turned around quickly.

“As your father, I forbid you to quit modeling.” He said quickly, trying to leave and end this conversation.

“You can’t make me try though. My performance will plummet. You’ll lose thousands. Do you really want to lose money because you won’t let me have a life?” Adrien replied smugly. Gabriel stared at this boy for a few solid seconds. He was being a smart aleck. He dared give his father that attitude? It infuriated him.

“Adrien. Agreste. You can’t even begin to understand the ways I can punish you. The privileges I can take away. The people I can-” Adrien was beginning to feel scared, and was trying his hardest to not show it. A loud ring coming from Adrien’s phone interrupted Gabriel before he completely lost his temper. 

Adrien lit up when he saw the name on the screen: 😘Marinette😘. 

“Hey Marinette! What’s up?” He asked after picking up. She sniffled.

“Hi Adrien… did you talk to your dad yet?” She asked. She was obviously trying to sound happy, but it sounded like she had been crying. 

“That’s not important. Are you okay? Have you been crying? If you need to talk, you can come over anytime.” He responded, pacing.

“Sorry, yeah, I kinda do need to come to your house if that’s not a problem.” She sniffled again and chuckled nervously. 

“Of course it’s not! See you soon!”

“Okay, see you…” She replied sadly. Adrien hung up. 

“Adrien, I will not discuss it anymore. You’re getting pulled out of school. If your modeling performance drops even the slightest bit, there will be further consequences.” Gabriel said, thinking he could finally leave.

“What kinds of consequences?” Adrien asked, not expecting an answer. His father didn’t even bother turning around, he just spit out two simple words.

“You’ll see.” Gabriel left before Adrien could ask him to elaborate.  _ What did that mean?  _ He wouldn’t physically harm anyone.  _ Would he? _

Marinette knocked on the door a few minutes later.

“Oh my gosh, Marinette. Are you okay?” He pulled her into a tight hug the moment he saw her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was damp and flushed. She had definitely been crying. 

“I haven’t had time to check social media, did someone post something?” He asked, wanting to find out what was upsetting his girlfriend. She shook her head.

“Are you stressed about today?” He asked. She shook her head.

“I just need to talk to you and your dad. But I need your dad first.” She finally spoke. Adrien was shocked, but merely said.  
“Nathalie, can you tell my father Marinette wants to talk to him?” Nathalie poked her head in from the other room.

“He’s not going to like this too much.” She said leaving. Adrien took Marinette’s hands.

“Can you tell me what you need my dad for?” He asked.

“Not yet.” She answered.

“Marinette!” Nathalie gestured for Marinette to follow her. Marinette looked at Adrien, and then left, leaving Adrien by himself.

The wait for Marinette to finish speaking with his father was nerve wracking. What could she need to talk to his dad about? And why can’t he know about it yet? The longer they took, the longer seconds seemed to feel, the more he worried. Finally He heard footsteps, and a sniffling Marinette and smiling Gabriel walked into view. 

“Marinette? What’s going on?” He asked gently, moving towards her. She unconsciously took a step back, and spoke before he could ask why. 

“Adrien, your father and I both agreed it’s for the best if we… broke up.” She avoided his eyes, knowing she couldn’t look at them and say this. She kept telling herself it was for the best until she almost believed it. 

“Marinette… no… what did my father say to you?” He put his hands on her shoulders in disbelief.

“No… Adrien… you don’t understand. I came here today to break up with you.” She kept her watery eyes on the ground, while Adrien tried to make her look up. He didn’t understand. He had stood up for her today, he might have even said he loved her, and here she was breaking up with him.

“Wha- Why? Marinette? Look at me. Do  _ you _ really think it’s best?” Tears were streaming down his face now as Marinette desperately tried to keep hers in. She dared look up for a second then immediately moved her focus back to the ground. He held her chin so she couldn’t look too far away. 

“Marinette, whatever my father said to you, whatever anybody’s said to you I don’t care!  _ I _ want to stay with you! Please, Marinette! I don’t understand.” He was holding her shoulders again, holding her close, trying to hold on to her.

“I figured your father would pull you out of school. I decided I didn’t want to be the reason that you didn’t get to come. Your father has agreed to let you back in school if we break up. It’s… i-it’s what’s best, Adrien.” She looked down, tears streaming down her face.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you believe that!” He shouted. She stayed looking down.

“Adrien, it’s what’s best.” She repeated more forcefully, still avoiding eye contact.

“I can’t be the reason you quit modeling! I can’t be the reason your father loses money! I can’t stand watching you eat alone at our table because of me. I can’t!” Marinette continued. 

“I’m not alone, I’m with you.” He said, holding and rubbing her hands. 

“But that’s it.” Marinette raised her voice, and moved her hands.

“You shouldn’t have to leave everyone else just because of me! That’s not right! I hate to admit it, Adrien, but I don’t think we were ever meant to be together. I don’t want to destroy your life. I’m sorry.” She buried her face in her hands and began running out, but Adrien caught her and held her in his arms, tears falling off his face and on her hair.

“Marinette, it can’t be over. I won’t let it be over.” He raised his voice on the second sentence.

“I’m sorry, Adrien.” She pushed him and ran out the door. Adrien would’ve ran out there after her, but his father stopped him. 

Waterfalls running down his face, Adrien ran up to his room and crashed on his bed. It was over. It was all over. She was gone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I evil for enjoying writing this? Whatever, have a nice day!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really mean it but rumors spiral (comment if you get the reference)

Paris’ Most Infamous Couple Ends Tragically 

An Article Written by Milo Guillaume. Published xX/xx/XX

Everyone has probably heard the story of model Adrien Agreste, who began dating his classmate and friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But there was more to the story, Marinette had only asked him out for the attention and advantages of dating a famous model. The story had everyone on their toes but, what actually happened? 

I, Milo Guillaume, interviewed one of Marinette’s best friends, Alya Césair, a very helpful young journalist in the making. She volunteered when I asked for people who were in on the story. Here’s our interview:

**Milo** : Good Morning, Ms.Césair! Thank you so much for volunteering!

**Alya** : My pleasure! And you may call me Alya.

**Milo** : Okay, Alya. Can you please tell me what you know about Adrien and Marinette’s relationship?

**Alya** : Sure…. I think it all started the second day of school if I remember correctly. Adrien and I were both new students. Marinette said that he gave her his umbrella all romantically and in the rain and stuff and since that day she’s had a huge crush on him. 

**Milo** : And did she ever mention any interest in his money or wanting to be in the spotlight with him?

**Alya** : Nuh-uh. She thought he was cute and loved his magazines and, y’know, she has an interest in fashion design so she thought it was cool that he was a model, but she always said he was so much more than a model to her.

**Milo** : Uh-huh. Go on…

**Alya** : Me and the girls had been trying to set them up for the entire school year. We had all these romantic plans, because we thought she actually liked him, but she always freaked out and started saying nonsense. One time, she just somehow got up the courage to talk to him, and I guess it went well for her. Too bad for Adrien. Then everyone knows the story from there.

**Milo:** Did you hear anything about their break up? 

**Alya** : Sorry, no. I haven’t really talked to her since she started dating him. I did once, but she acted all innocent. 

**Milo** : Perfectly reasonable you don’t talk to her then. Well, thank you, Alya Césair! 

From what Alya told me we can assume that Marinette was one of two things. She could have been hiding her real reasons behind her crush on Adrien Agreste. Or she could have actually really liked him as a person, then, she put more thought into it and realized that he could get her things. 

Gabriel Agreste’s assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur, released some very interesting information yesterday afternoon. In her exact words, she said “To anyone who is concerned about Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s influence on Adrien Agreste, Mr.Agreste would like me to inform you that they are no longer a couple.” This is interesting because, they are being careful not to say who broke up with who. This could be an accident, since it isn’t necessarily relevant, until you consider the fact that whenever someone asks, she simply replies “They are no longer a couple.” Is there more to this story? Only time will tell.

  
  
  


**LRossiOficial**

I just want to announce how happy I am 

that Adrien Agreste is no longer dating 

Marinette. I hope he never has to deal 

with that kind of disrespect ever again.

You made the right choice, Adrien! You

should have dumped her a while ago but

you made the right choice.

💜 27,546 👎 0 Comments: 1,843

**alessaz170b9ekl** Wait, he dumped her? I thought they weren’t revealing that info. Whatever, good job Adrien!

**Daileene_Oneill_60** That attention-seeking beech didn’t stand a chance anyway! 

**boundlesswilhelm** did she ever even like him? I’m so happy for him! 

**badvictoriaham873** she had it coming! proud of you adrien! showing people what happens when they use you!

**chunky_sophie69** Thanks for clarifying who dumped who! How’s it going with you and Marinette? Is she still hurting you?

**LRossiOficial** Awwww! So sweet of you to ask! She’s gone quiet lately. 

**Cleva0xtkpiq45ulaey** how’d you know who dumped who?

**LRossiOficial** I’m one of Adrien’s closest friends. He told me! 

Read More

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! I’m Nadja Chamack. Girls all over Paris are celebrating that model Adrien Agreste is back on the market and is away from his akumatization causing, attention-seeking now ex-girlfriend: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The official story we have heard is: sometime yesterday afternoon, Adrien invited Marinette to the Agreste Mansion, with the intent of breaking up with her. Several witnesses saw her running away from the building crying. Adrien apparently explained to her that, though he had tried to forgive her and had even hit one of his closest friends for her, her behavior was unacceptable and he wasn’t going to ignore it any longer. Marinette played the victim and acted like she only had him and talked about how all of her friends had left her, which then Adrien reminded Marinette of how he had _left_ all his friends for her. Her response was running out and crying hoping he’d chase her. He didn’t. More on this story after the break, and interviews with witnesses, and the original person to expose Marinette, Lila Rossi!” 

“What did I do wrong, Plagg?” Adrien asked, laying on his bed. He hadn’t really gotten up much since Marinette broke up with him. He turned his notifications off for social media. He knew what they were talking about, and he couldn’t bear to hear over and over again how his girlfriend left him. 

“I don’t know! Why do you humans bother dating anyway! Just stick to-”

“Please don’t say cheese.” Adrien interrupted.

“Fine! _You_ asked for my advice, by the way. And anyways, so what if pigtail girl left you! She’s just a girl! There are thousands of other ladies who want you! You’ll be fine!” He replied. 

“You don’t get it! Those other girls all want my money. She was probably the only one who didn’t.” He rolled onto his side. 

“Hey, kid. You will get over her.” Plagg said, in an unusually serious and comforting tone. He flew over to his side and sat with him. 

Marinette sat on her bed reading mountains of news articles and social media posts, and watching the news. One of the ones she had read interviewed Alya. She knew Alya told the truth, but something didn’t make sense: the news said that Adrien broke up with her. She did a bit of digging to find what probably was the source. Lila had posted something about how happy she was for Adrien since he broke up with her. Many commenters seemed pretty confused and asked if they had let that information out. She kept reading the list of comments, until she had read about a thousand of them. She recognized some accounts as people from her school, but most of the commenters she actually didn’t recognize. She turned the news on and waited for Lila to come out.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! Before the break we discussed the general idea of how Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste broke up yesterday afternoon. Now, I have a few special guests, our first one being the one and only Lila Rossi.” Nadja Chamack smiled as Lila, with her usual hairstyle, wearing a tight, sage green shirt, black leggings and the fakest smile Marinette had ever seen, walked in for her interview. 

“This should be fun.” Tikki said sarcastically, watching the interview while on Marinette’s shoulder. Unfortunately, she was. If Lila told the news her version of the events, everyone would believe it. The truth is, she probably didn’t know herself, but she probably also figured Adrien wasn’t breaking up with Marinette any time soon. 

“Hi Nadja! I’m so glad you called me!” Lila said, waving to either Nadja or the camera. 

“My pleasure, Lila. Can you tell me what you know about the breakup? How did it go down?” Nadja asked. 

“Well, I already told you most of what I know. Even though Marinette was so rude to him and others, Adrien’s a total sweetheart and didn’t really want to talk about it, so he didn’t tell me much.” Lila replied. 

“I didn’t tell her much! I didn’t tell her anything!” Adrien yelled at his TV. He had given up on avoiding the news and just watched it. 

“That’s fine, but is there anything more you can tell us?” Nadja asked.

“Well, Adrien did tell me one more thing, but I think it would be unfair to Adrien and Marinette if I told you.” Lila added a little “oops” that you only heard if you listened closely. 

“You can’t get us interested and then refuse to tell us!” Nadja said.

“Oh fine! Adrien told me that he didn’t really like Marinette and he just felt kinda bad, so he agreed to date her. Then since he felt bad for not being honest with her, he defended her and thought he would start actually liking her eventually. But he never really did.” Lila “revealed” with a sad face. 

“That… can’t be true right?” Marinette asked Tikki. 

“Marinette, think about his _actions_. Do you really believe that?” Tikki replied, flying in between Marinette and the screen. 

“No… but it still hurts to hear her say that and know that’s what everyone else is going to think. And what if it’s true?” She asked.

“Marinette!” Tikki yelled. 

“Very interesting, Lila. Is there anything else?” Nadja asked.

“I just like to let Adrien know I forgive him for the argument and that if he needs someone to talk to, I’m always here.” Lila said to the camera.

“Yeah sure, here to ruin my life.” Adrien said back to the screen. Both kwamis sighed. 

“You’re a great friend Lila.” Nadja said.

“I know a side of Marinette others don’t, so I try to support everyone. I feel so bad for Adrien.” 

“Thank you, Lila! Okay, introducing our next guest…” Nadja started. And on it went. The same story over and over. The same lies, forever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh do I love Plagg character development where he's not the cheese equivalent of Cookie Monster. Like the development he gets in Siren. Also, seriously, comment if you get the reference.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

It can be a weird experience, going to a new school. Or really even a new place. Nobody or almost nobody who you know is there, so you have to build up new relationships from scratch. That’s what it felt like for Marinette. Walking into a school, where she didn’t know any of them. They all looked at her as she walked down the halls. It was annoying, but, now that she wasn’t “using Adrien” and he had broken up with her all bravely and stuff, shouldn’t she be able to “refriend” Alya and the rest of her classmates. They were all victims being lied to, right? 

Marinette assumed that since she wasn’t dating Adrien she would go back to sitting next to Alya, which meant it was the perfect opportunity to try to talk to her. 

About 10 minutes later, Alya sat down, confused that Marinette wasn’t sitting alone in the back. 

“Good morning, Alya.” Marinette said with a smile.

“Hey, Marinette.” Alya said, looking even more puzzled. She began taking out her school supplies. 

“I was thinking, do you want to, maybe, come to my house after school today. Just to hang out?” Marinette asked awkwardly. 

“What? Marinette, no.” Alya replied then got back to organizing her materials. 

“Why not?” Marinette asked. She knew the answer but she had to hear it come out of Alya’s mouth to believe it.

“Just because you’re not dating Adrien anymore doesn’t mean we can be friends again.” Alya looked straight as Ms.Bustier walked into the classroom. So much for remaking friends. 

A few hours later during lunch,

“Hey Adrien, glad to have you back, dude!” Nino said, patting Adrien in the back as he sat at his normal table for the first time in months. 

“Yeah cool.” Adrien looked down at the table. 

“Bro, I get it sucks to break up with someone, but that dudette was trouble. Have a little fun!” Nino said, trying to cheer Adrien up.

“Her name is Marinette and you’re acting like you don’t even know her.” Adrien scowled at them.

“The thing is, we’re not sure we do anymore. I’m shocked you feel you do.” Alya added. 

“Anyway, if you’re so in love with her, why’d you break up with her?” Nino asked. 

“I don’t know why we broke up.” Adrien replied. He decided not to mention that he didn’t break up with her. 

“I think we’re getting a bit too serious, dudes. Let’s just enjoy our lunch.” Nino said. Adrien pretended to listen and smile while Alya and Nino acted like nothing happened. _So they can ignore it when it’s convenient to them, but they can’t be Marinette’s friends?_ He thought. 

Marinette came a few minutes later, to try again at talking to Nino and Alya, but then she saw Adrien and immediately left, pretending like she wasn’t trying to sit there. 

“You can sit here if you want, Marinette.” Adrien said. Marinette shook her head and left quickly. 

“Adrikins!” Chloé took the open seat across from Adrien.

“Oh Adrikins! I’m so glad you finally broke up with that annoying brat! Good thing you finally came to your senses!” She continued, smiling at Adrien. Alya gave her a look then scooted over, annoyed. 

“Chloé, I’m not really in the mood to be ‘cheered up’ by you right now.” Adrien replied, trying to sound nice.

“Oh, you’re just too cute, Adrikins! Well, I’ll just come sit with you today!” She said, moving to make herself more comfortable in her seat. Alya and Nino looked at each other in frustration. They would have made up an excuse to leave if there hadn’t been an announcement. It was Mr.Damocles.

“Attention students, I have received news that there is an akumatized villain running around Paris. Please report to your homerooms.” 

Not even a minute after Ms.Bustier had taken attendance, there was a loud boom and water started shooting at and broke the windows.

“Get out, everyone!” Ms.Bustier yelled. In all the chaos, Marinette managed to slip out and transform.

“Here comes the bride, here comes the bride.” The akumatized victim sang, shooting some sort of water gun at people. It seemed that some were unaffected, yet some were. As soon as the affected citizens were hit, they magically wore dresses or tuxedos and got two tear drop shaped marks under their eyes. They turned into zombies and followed her every command. The actual akumatized person, was a true work of art. Midnight blue hair with electric blue streaks covered most of her face and hung all the way down to her knees. You could only see one of her dark, attention-grabbing blue eyes, with a bright, sapphire, tear-shaped pupil in the middle of it. She wore a knee length, midnight blue, a-line dress. On top of her head sat a silver, halo tiara, that looked like you put a wedding ring on someone’s head. She wore, sparkly blue, knee high boots to top it all off. 

“Congratulations, I’m going to have the perfect wedding, and you’re all invited! I’m gonna need cake and presents. And most of all, the perfect groom! Come out Soren! It’s time for our wedding!” This was going to be interesting.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. My friend wanted me to link this video, and to tell you to like and share, thanks! https://youtu.be/qmW0GeqzWAM


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight! And the conversation! And a jerk boyfriend

Cat Noir soon arrived at Ladybug’s hiding place. She was trying to think of ideas. 

“I think that the people are only affected when hit in the head. I don’t know why though. Also, I think the akuma’s in her tiara…” Ladybug said, remembering her mistakes with Birthday Girl. 

“Well then, let’s go get it!” Cat Noir replied. Before Ladybug could stop him, he jumped up and was ready to attack her. The akumatized person immediately shot at him, and he got hit in the arm. Lucky enough for them, he wasn’t affected.

“That’s why I didn’t want to do that!” Ladybug yelled at him. 

“Stop trying to stop my perfect wedding! I-” She screamed at Cat Noir, then stopped dead in her sentence.

“Soren! Come here my darling.” She picked up a man off the street and flew him back up to where she was.

“My wonderful groom.” She said.

“Wh-who are you?” Soren was shaking.

“I’m Teary Dearie, but you might recognize me as the girl who you left at the altar this morning, embarrassing me in front of everyone and leaving me sad and alone! You thought I wasn’t good enough? You said I wasn’t good enough for you? Well, I’ll show you that I’m good enough when you marry me tonight. But don’t worry, I won’t shoot you! I want you to be awake for this! Now go on and get ready for our wedding!” She seemed to get more and more in his face with each sentence, before throwing him on the last one. Ladybug luckily swung him to safety before he hit anything. 

_Oh._ Cat Noir thought to himself. _So that’s what happened._

“Hey, Teary Dearie!” Cat Noir yelled. She looked at him, puzzled.

“Look, I actually get how you’re feeling right now. It hurts, it really does. But, there’s a lot of grooms in the sea-” After the last sentence she immediately blasted him again.

“The only groom for me is Soren! Now, I need to get ready for my wedding, which means I’m going to need your jewelry!” She flew at them. They dodged. She kept coming at them. They kept dodging. Water was splashing everywhere, until the heroes ducked into hiding.

“Well she sure is a _divorce_ to be reckoned with.” Cat Noir said in his punny style. Ladybug rolled her eyes. 

“We have to get that tiara. We could use a super powerful magnet? Or… we could… trip her? Or maybe… or maybe we shouldn’t stop them from getting together. Maybe he made a decision and he thought it was a good idea to leave but now he’s getting a second chance to get back with her!” Ladybug said, so frustrated with her own life she couldn’t think.

“Woah, woah, woah! Ladybug, calm down. You know that’s not true, and you know we have to stop her. I say, we play a little game of _bride_ and seek and then attack her from behind…” Cat Noir said. 

“Thanks, Cat. I like your plan. I’ll keep her distracted, and then you come in with a cataclysm.” Ladybug nodded, signifying the plan was now in action. 

“You stupid bug! Walking around in the open!” Teary Dearie flew toward Ladybug, laughing. Suddenly…

“Ow!” She got whipped in the face with a yoyo.

“I’ll show you! Bridesmaids! Defend me!” About 20 women in pastel pink dresses came running. They ripped off the skirts of their dresses to reveal white leggings and began surrounding Ladybug.

“The plan didn’t consider this…” Ladybug whispered to herself. She tried to use her yoyo to stop them, but they wouldn’t move. She eventually had to jump up onto a small building. And even though the bridesmaid army had made a human ladder, it was better than before. 

“C’mon, Ladybug led them away…” Cat Noir tapped his foot with nervousness. Constantly watching Teary Dearie he decided his moment had come. 

“Cataclysm!” He said, as quietly as he could while activating the power. He ran at her, aiming straight for the crown and then… smack! Something hit his hand. _What the…?_ One of the bridesmaids had thrown her bouquet at him. It sizzled to dust. From behind, the bridesmaid, noticeably the only one without a bouquet, tackled him from behind. His face hit the ground, brushing against the rough concrete. He had an idea. He threw the bridesmaid who was attacking him at Teary Dearie, and then he ran. Swiftly grabbing the tiara, but his ring blinked. He would turn back any second now. He hid, still tightly clutching the ring, and automatically detransformed. 

“C’mon Plagg!” He whispered, throwing some camembert. He realized, if he got the right angle he could still throw the tiara. 

“Ladybug!” She heard someone yell. It sounded like Cat Noir, but she wasn’t sure, but the crown that he had taken off of Teary Dearie’s head was flying at her. She latched her yoyo onto another building and Grabbed the tiara in midair. As she got closer to the building, she slammed the tiara into it, breaking it enough to free the akuma.

A few seconds later, Ladybug and the newly returned Cat Noir helped the “bridesmaided” citizens down from wherever they were. And of course, they met up with the real Teary Dearie. She was a tall woman, with a kinky-curly bob and a brown, tear-stained face. She was wearing a long white mermaid dress with a corset back, and she looked about 27.

“I was akumatized, wasn’t I?” She asked looking around. She started crying.

“Hey…” Cat Noir said, approaching her. He held out a hand to help her up. She slowly took it, wiping her eyes.

“It really hurts to be broken up with. I can’t imagine being left at the altar.” Cat Noir started. 

“You’re so beautiful. I’m sure you’ll find some-” Ladybug was interrupted by a man who they recognized as Soren.

“Linette! You’re not evil anymore! Now we can get married! Just please don’t throw me again! I’ll marry you! I’ll do whatever” He laughed nervously. Ladybug and Cat Noir nodded at Linette, urging her to be brave.

“You know what I’ve learned, I don’t need you. I want someone who sees me for me, and accepts that.” She said.

“Oh thank goodness! Amira! We can finally be public, baby!” He said running away. All three of them rolled their eyes. 

“He didn’t deserve the time he got with you.” Ladybug said. 

“I think you just gotta remember, when someone steals your boyfriend, the best revenge to let her keep that jerk.” Cat Noir joked. She chuckled and wiped her eyes.

“Well, have a nice day, Linette!” Ladybug said. Then she swung away onto a rooftop. She didn’t really want to go back to real life right now. Once she went back she would be Marinette, who got dumped by Adrien Agreste and was the worst person in Paris.

“Heyy, Ladybug.” Cat Noir said, landing on the roof, and sitting next to her.

“Hey, Cat Noir.” She said passively. 

“You seemed kind of out of it today? Are you okay?” He asked.

“Well, you seemed to understand getting broken up with when talking to that Linette. What happened to you?” Ladybug asked back.

“You first!” Cat Noir said.

“No, you!” Ladybug replied. They stood in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for the other to speak.

“Well, you know how I was dating someone, they broke my heart.” They said at the same time. They both chuckled.

“Well, technically he didn’t exactly break my heart, but I still feel heartbroken.”

“Ladybug, you’re the strongest person I know, if you can’t move on from a relationship, I don’t know who can!” He put a hand on his shoulder.

“I should probably get going. See you later, Kitty!” Ladybug swung away. 

Back in her house, Marinette thought about what Cat Noir said. Maybe she should listen to him. Maybe, just maybe, she could move on.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so freaking happy to be back. Sorry it took a bit longer.... life got weird


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some people aren't complete idiots

“Marinette…” Shockingly Alya said, as she sat down next to her. 

“Hi, Alya.” Marinette replied. 

“Girl, I was thinking last night, and I realized that I really messed up. I messed up as a journalist for not looking for the evidence behind Lila’s claim. And, more importantly, I messed up as a friend. I should’ve been there for you and actually asked for your side of the story. I was being an idiot and I don’t know why I even believed Lila in the first place. I looked at the facts, and most of Lila’s stories contradict with something, mostly her own stories. I don’t know why you would forgive or if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I don’t know if I can even forgive myself, but maybe we could be friends again. And whether or not you forgive me, I’m going to work tirelessly to restore your reputation, and I’m hoping I can prove to you that I’m not going to leave on someone’s say-so, ever again. So… friends?” Alya asked, sticking out her hand to initiate their handshake. Marinette, being the forgiving type, was so touched by Alya’s words, she pulled Alya into the tightest hug she had ever given. Marinette pulled away, and looked straight into Alya’s eyes. 

“ _ Best _ friends.” 

Adrien overheard the reunion going on behind him and smiled, slightly. At least Marinette wouldn’t be alone. And if Adrien knew one thing, it would be that Alya would post her evidence and spread the word that Marinette was innocent. So, hopefully, things will go back to normal. 

“Hey Bro!” Nino came in two minutes later.

“Hey, Nino, what’s up?” Adrien replied. Nino started talking about some story about last night, when Alya called him.

“... and she told me all these facts and stuff, about Marinette, so I thought I should tell you that I’m cool with her now. Hey, Marinette!” Nino gave Marinette a fist bump, which she awkwardly accepted. Alya and Marinette giggled. It was nice to have the gang back together.

Lunch was planning time. They would plan when and how they were going to state the facts that proved Marinette’s innocence. 

“I’m sure it will be too awkward for him. I don’t want to bother him, so how about you guys discuss and you tell me about it later.” Marinette said, stopping before entering the cafeteria.

“Uh-uh, girl. I’m not letting you let this be awkward. Remember before you asked him out, I told you it might be awkward? Well we’re gonna get past it.” Alya kept walking, and when Marinette didn’t follow, she thought about Cat Noir’s words,  _ you’re the strongest person I know, if you can’t move on from a relationship, I don’t know who can! _ He had said. Well, she had to try, so she forced herself to walk to their table.

“So… I say we pull some strings and get an interview with Nadja Chamack. And, it’ll go on all my blogs. We could even get Cat Noir and Ladybug on board too seeing as they know me from my blog! Who knows! We can go as big as we want!” Alya suggested once they all had their food.

“I don’t know, let’s just start with posting it online. I don’t think we can get Nadja Chamack.” Marinette replied. Alya looked at her.

“You babysit her daughter. I don’t think you can get much closer than her trusting you with her child.” Alya was starting to make a scene, and people were definitely noticing.

“Shhh! And, you do have a point, but I think we should start small and build our way up, if necessary.” Marinette suggested. The group seemed to nod at that.

“Fine… but I still think going big would be fun.” Alya rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

“And just to make sure they’re all true, I’ll tell you the facts…” Alya began listing the evidence. There was actually way more than Marinette had noticed herself.

~ ~ ~

It was done. At 17:53 that afternoon, Alya posted to all her blogs (except the Ladyblog, which was for Ladybug and Cat Noir things only) and on her social media, the true story of what happened between Adrien and Marinette. Nino and a few other friends, like Luka, Rose and Juleka, who had never really given up on Marinette but had decided to stay out of it, shared Alya’s post on their social media too. Something very good was going to come from this. Something very good, or very bad.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter, have a nice day!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Plays chorus of WTF now Lizzie, but instead of Lizzie it's Lila*

It was very frustrating, to say the least. Everyone had turned against Marinette, the world believed all of Lila’s stupid lies and everyone pittied Adrien. Lila had won. That was the end of it. Even if she had accidentally turned Adrien against her, she had been working on that. She had won. Lila had won. There was nothing more to the story. But then there was. Then the brat’s idiot best friends, who had been some of the first to believe her, suddenly remembered that you shouldn’t believe everything you see on the internet, and decided to educate everyone about it too! It was just… ugh! 

Lila was going to have to think on her feet if she wanted to survive this. She knew they were going to back her into a corner, and question her, force her to explain herself. There has got to be some medical explanation for why she did this? One of her diseases or disabilities. Or she could delete her account, and hope that it would delete all the evidence. But Alya probably had screenshots of everything she could prove incorrect. Maybe she couldn’t come to school because of some trip to Achu, to visit her friend Prince Ali, and she couldn’t call the school because she found out that morning, and had to turn her phone off for the plane ride. She liked that idea. They couldn’t track her if her phone was off, and they couldn’t call her either. But how would she get her mom to let her stay home. She decided it was time for some acting. She rubbed her eyes so they puffed up a bit and wrapped herself in her blanket. 

“Hi, darling! I have to go soon but I just wanted to say I love you- are you okay?” Her mom came in, ready for work.

“Yeah just feeling a bit *sniff* under the *sniff* weather.” Lila made sure to sound congested. She coughed and rubbed her eyes more, she added a few sneezes hoping to really sell the act. Her mom was eating it all up. Perfect.

“Oh my gosh!” Her mother walked towards her to feel her temperature.

“Don’t come near me, I don’t want you to get sick. I’m sure I can go to school, just let me get up and…” She got up, teetered like a see-saw, and plopped back on her bed with her eyes crossed.

“Oh no, you’re gonna stay here and rest. I’ll call Mr.Damocles and let him know you won’t be going out today.” She said, pulling out her phone.

“No!- I mean, I’m sure I can go! I-” She exploded in a fit of fake coughs. She decided that if her class thought she was sick they probably wouldn’t call her. Being sick made her more human and relatable and they could feel bad for her. If all else failed, she could have partial amnesia and have forgotten about most of the past three months.

“You’re a strong girl, but you should rest for a few days.” Her mother said. 

“Fine, but only for a few days, I wouldn’t want to miss anything in class.” Lila sniffed and sneezed a few times, letting her voice sound congested and weak. 

“Aww! I love you! Ciao!” Her mother blew her a kiss and closed the door on the way out. The plan had worked.

Alya couldn’t wait to see the look on Lila’s face when she arrived at a school, full of people who had turned on her. A few, though not many, people had come and apologized to Marinette. Though Alya knew that there would always be people who didn’t see the news or fangirls who would prefer to think that no other girl is good enough for Adrien Agreste, the posts had been shared about one hundred times total by people who were close to Marinette, like Myléne, Alix and Nathaniel, people who didn't like seeing other people get picked on, and their friends. It had about one thousand likes. Unfortunately, it also had about three hundred dislikes, but that’s just how things were going to be. At least, whether or not people pressed Lila for the reasoning behind her lies, Alya would be leading them until she spilled. 

“Okay class, I’m going to take attendance!” Ms.Bustier raised her voice over the many conversations in the classroom. It was odd, Lila wasn’t there yet. 

Even after Ms.Bustier took attendance, Lila hadn’t arrived, and her name hadn’t even been called.

“Ms.Bustier, where’s Lila?” Alya asked after attendance had been taken.

“Unfortunately, our friend Lila isn’t feeling great and will not be joining us today, perhaps for the rest of the week depending on how things go.” Ms.Bustier answered, before starting that day’s lesson. Alya, though trying not to show it on her face, was shocked and disappointed. She had a feeling Lila didn’t feel sick at all, and that she actually felt great, curled up in her room, proud of herself for avoiding the topic. Well, she couldn’t avoid it for much longer. 

One of Marinette’s end of the day classes was the hardest. A few more people had come to apologize, but they chose the worst times to do it. Girls would pass her notes, then giggle as to draw attention to it. And the notes didn’t even seem that sincere. They’d have little sad smiley faces and a note that said some variation of “Sorry you got dumped for nothing.” Marinette would try to smile at them but they’d just mime tears and giggle with each other. Marinette knew not everyone was going to be nice, and not everyone in her school was nice, but she thought that they’d at least leave her alone. She would just have to talk to Alya and ignore them.

Marinette immediately walked out the doors as soon as she was allowed to leave. She walked home and just plopped on her bed. It seemed only seconds afterward Alya called her.

“Girl, we gotta talk! You okay?” Alya said as soon as Marinette picked up the phone.

“Yeah just had a long day. You?” 

“Oh my gosh! I am so frustrated!” Alya started yelling. Marinette needed to move the phone away from her ear because it was so loud.

“Okay, calm down, you’re gonna get yourself akumatized!” Marinette said, only half-joking. 

“You’re right. I’m just… it’s so annoying that Lila just gets to sit in her room acting all sick, avoiding confrontation, and is probably going to relate her current state to some medical condition that causes her to not be able to control what she says or something like that! And it’s…” Alya went on ranting about the situation.

“Yeah I get it, I more than anyone want to see this rubbed in her face, but let’s hope just spreading the news will be enough.” Marinette replied after Alya was finally too out of breath to keep ranting. She was trying to keep her temper under control, because she could picture Lila walking into class as soon as her “sickness” goes away. _Lila would walk into class like normal when she would get confronted by almost the entire class, unable to lie her way out of anything, fear in her-_ Marinette decided to stop that train of thought before it got scary.

“...Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait.” Alya finished a sentence Marinette hadn’t exactly been listening too. 

“Yeah I guess so.” Marinette replied. They said their goodbyes and hung up.  _ Okay, Marinette, homework time _ … 

She started on her homework, keeping her brain off Lila, or at least trying to. The more she thought about it the more angry she was. Lila could try, but she couldn’t avoid this forever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were any typos, my keyboard keeps malfunctioning and I might not have found all of them.... have a nice day!


	17. Chapter 17

Lila sat in her bed. She didn’t think she could avoid school much longer, now that a lot of people probably thought she was a liar. How long until they figured out actually how much she had lied to them? Or had they already? 

She had received a few “get well soon” texts, gift baskets, etc. during her leave of absence, but not many. It worried her. Whenever she lied her phone usually blew up with “feel better!” messages and she would always get calls when she was away on a trip. Lila knew that the lack of sympathy had something to do with Alya and Marinette trying to bust her. Oh well, she probably already had something that would make her unable to control her actions. She would think of something. 

“... I’m so sorry for everything I said! It’s just one of my conditions! I’m so sorry!” Lila dry sobbed into her hands, finishing her long explanation about why she said “all those nasty things she would never actually mean”. Half of it was just improv that didn’t make much sense, but no one seemed to care. No one except Marinette and Alya, who were glaring at her from their seats. 

Lila was telling lie after lie, as usual. Marinette couldn’t say she didn’t expect this, but that didn’t help how frustrating it was. Alya was obviously not buying it, and neither were Nino or Adrien, but everyone else in class seemed pretty fine with it. Marinette normally would have probably exploded and pointed out all the inconsistencies in a fit of anger, and end up making a fool of herself, but the short time she had dated Adrien had changed her. Made her more mature. She decided she would try things a different way. The Ladybug way.

“Lila, I understand that you’re hurting. That’s why you lie. I get it. But, I think we can all agree to forgive you for everything if you admit that you’ve been lying, and promise to try to stop.” It definitely shocked everyone, especially Alya, since it certainly was not the Marinette way of standing up to people. Lila went dead silent, before looking up at Marinette and then burying her face in her hands again. Marinette could’ve sworn she saw Lila smirk in the brief moment she had looked at her. 

“A-are you calling me a liar? And after I shared some very personal information about myself?” She said through fake sobs.

“I-”

“I think this has gone on long enough. We need to start class. To your seats please, everyone.” Ms.Bustier cut Marinette off before she could defend herself. So much for the Ladybug way of things. Ms.Bustier started class as a faint tune began to play from inside the school.

The phone buzzing began around 3rd period. First one person, then three, then seventeen, then the whole school. They all knew what it meant. It was an akuma alert. But there didn’t seem to be anything going on outside the school. And then they all heard it. The loud music. Coming from inside the school. The same tune, playing over and over. It was some sort of piano. After the door got broken down, it was clear who the akuma alert was about. 

“Stupid rythyms! They must be impossible! I’ll show them! I’ll show you all!” He was very tall. Half of him was white, the other half was black. His suit was the opposite. The white side of him had the black side of the suit and visa versa. His black hair, which had one white streak on the left, was slicked back. The only possible thing that could’ve been his akumatized object was the only thing that wasn’t white or black. There was a bright purple baton in his hands. He shot large black musical notes everywhere as everyone hid. Ms.Bustier got hit and immediately turned into that note herself, and started floating behind the akumatized boy. A quiet note started playing. Oh gosh. The entire class screamed, as some idiot decided to try and make a run for it, getting shot with a whole note. The music got louder. Unfortunately, more students tried to follow suit and though only a few got shot, it was a few notes closer to whatever the akumatized villain’s plan was, whatever it was. 

By now, hopefully everyone was out of the school. Ladybug and Cat Noir had been battling The Pianist for a while now. His song was getting louder. Ladybug had discovered a very annoying fact about him. 

“Stop! You’re under a rest!” Cat Noir yelled, hitting a quarter rest symbol back over The Pianist’s head with his staff. 

“All of your jokes are falling  _ flat _ , Cat Noir!” The Pianist shot a flat symbol at Cat Noir with a flick of his baton.

“You know, you’re pretty  _ sharp _ , but I think I’m a  _ natural _ at this whole note-dodging thing. In fact, I think dodging notes is my  _ forte _ !” Cat Noir shot back, dodging multiple notes that were being shot at him. Ladybug dodged with him, rolling her eyes at all the stupid puns. Ladybug jumped and dodged, and swung, but then she tripped and fell off of the building. Cat Noir jumped after her, using his staff so he didn’t die, and then caught an unsuspecting ladybug.

“Are you in  _ treble _ , M’lady?” He laughed, as she quickly jumped out of his arms. She swung back up to the roof without replying to his joke. 

“How can I get that baton?” She said to herself. She decided it was time to use her lucky charm. It was… a long extension cord? Oh well… She would manage. 

A few minutes and too many music puns later, some civilian’s phone rang, blasting loud music. Their ringer must have been on really loud, since it was louder than the now mezzoforte song playing from the people who had been shot. Whatever was going on, it was making The Pianist wince. All of his floating notes fell to the ground and began to slowly turn back.

“Stop it! STOP IT!” He yelled, covering his ears. The notes were almost halfway changed back before the person took the call. Everything went back, and The Pianist knew that his weakness was now known to the world. It gave Ladybug an idea. 

“Do you know who Luka Couffaine is?” Ladybug whispered Cat Noir. 

“Yeah, why?” Cat Noir whispered back.

“Do you know where his boat is?” She asked. He nodded. 

“Lead The Pianist there in five minutes.” She said, swinging away. He nodded.

Once Cat Noir got to the boat, he saw Ladybug, proudly standing, with a giant speaker, ready to blast some music in this villain’s face.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music is hard. Go easy on this guy! Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooo The Pianist has a crush.........

The Pianist winced. He curled up into a ball. He screamed, he shouted, he yelled, he wouldn’t give up. 

“Make! It! Stop! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!” He kept repeating himself. It was painful to watch. He was almost screaming louder than the music now, but all of his victims who had been turned into musical notes had been freed. Ladybug’s earring blinked. 

“How much longer?” She said to herself, watching The Pianist scream. 

“I don’t think this is going to get the akuma out.” Cat Noir said to her.

“You’re right, but he’s holding that baton really close to him.” Ladybug replied.

“Do you think he’s weak enough right now that we could just… take it?” Cat Noir suggested. 

“We can try.” Ladybug said, looking once at The Pianist, and then nodding back at Cat Noir. 

It was much harder than they had expected, but eventually they were able to forcefully take his baton. 

“You know, there was definitely a better way of getting this away from him.” Ladybug said, while everything was being fixed. Cat Noir laughed nervously.

“Lady… Ladybug and Cat Noir? What ha- was I… akumatized?” Ladybug and Cat Noir nodded as this tall boy looked at all the people staring at him.

“But it’s okay. We all get upset. What’s your name?” Ladybug helped him up.

“Uh… uh… Beau.” He avoided eye contact. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Something about Beau was quite endearing to Ladybug. 

“I-I’m a piano student at Francois Dupont, and there was this one rhythm and no matter how I tried I just…” He looked down in shame. Ladybug hugged him.

“You’ll get it, I promise.” She put her hand on his shoulder. He blushed furiously. Ladybug didn’t notice what was going on, but Cat Noir definitely did. He noticed the blush, and the stammering and everything else. He felt an unfamiliar pang inside of him. Something he hadn’t felt in a while. It took him a moment to realize what it was. 

“Well, I think I should take you back to school.” Ladybug said, getting her yoyo out, and grabbing Beau. 

“No, I’ll take him.” Cat Noir removed her hand and grabbed the boy who looked immediately disappointed. 

“It’s fine Cat Noir, I got-” Her earring blinked before she could finish her sentence.

“I got it, Ladybug. Go detransform.” Cat Noir said, obviously annoyed. 

“You okay, Cat Noir?” She asked. 

“Yeah, fine.” And then he left without another word. 

After detransforming, Marinette got a message from the school that they would return at the usual time after lunch break. When she entered the school, there was a group of kids huddled around this one child. She recognized him as Beau. 

“... and then she hugged me!” She heard him say. 

“Wow! You must be in love with her!” One of the boys near him joked. Beau blushed and didn’t reply. Marinette left for class, holding in a laugh.

Lila was pretty satisfied. Most people had bought her story, and though they weren’t necessarily pitying her, at least Marinette hadn’t completely won. Most people were ignoring her today, but she knew that soon they’d be kneeling at her feet once again. She knew it.

~~~

“Hey, Cat Noir.” Ladybug said. She had invited Cat Noir to visit her, and he had eventually noticed. 

“What’s up, Ladybug.” He sat down next to her. 

“You seemed off today, and though you said you were fine, I can’t help but wonder-”

“I’m fine, Ladybug.” He obviously didn’t like the topic.

“Okay, but if you want to talk…” She said, not finishing the sentence. 

“Thanks, Ladybug. What about you?” He asked. 

“I’m okay. I mean, a bunch of stuff is going on right now, and moving on and…” She gradually trailed off mumbling.

“You know what nevermind.”

“Okay, but if you want to talk…” Cat Noir repeated her words from before.

“Well, I should probably get to bed. Goodnight, Kitty!” Ladybug turned to leave.

“Wait!” Cat Noir accidentally raised his voice.

“D-do you like him? That piano kid?” His ears drooped and he put his hand to his neck. Ladybug laughed, and gave him a sincere smile.

“You’re funny, Cat Noir. Goodnight!” She swung away, waving goodbye. So Cat Noir was left to sit there, in his thoughts, alone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music is seriously really hard. I can't imagine playing piano. Have nice day!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir's perspective... on life

A few hours before Cat Noir’s meeting with Ladybug, he had to take Beau home. Beau had fallen before in the detransformation process and scraped his knee pretty badly, so Cat Noir had to get that cleaned up first, but then they were finally able to bring him back to Francois Dupont.

“Come on, kid.” Cat Noir said, walking into the school. 

“What class are you in, I’ll get them to excuse your absence or something.” Cat Noir was obviously annoyed and Beau noticed. He didn’t follow Cat Noir.

“What?” Cat Noir turned back to him even more annoyed than before.

“Are you angry at me?” This kid was being so humble and innocent. This giant who had a good two or three inches on Cat Noir, who could’ve easily been like “what’s wrong, little cat, you jealous?” and proceeded to beat him up, was simply asking an innocent question. 

“Let’s go.” Cat Noir repeated, not wanting to answer. Well yeah he was mad, this kid had been blushing all over just from Ladybug talking to him.

“I’m sorry.” Beau began to walk slowly. Cat Noir nodded.

“I’m sorry too.” He said after a while.

“I lost my temper.” He added.

“Did I do something while I was akumatized to make you angry? Did I say something? Whatever it was, I promise I didn’t mean it and-”

“Yeah, you did do something, but it’s fine now. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Cat Noir replied, honestly a bit ashamed of how jealous he was getting.

“It’s okay. Now let’s go.” Beau said, smiling. Cat Noir grinned ever so slightly and kept walking.

“Mr.Andero, what do you have to say to the class? And why are you late, especially after travelling with a superhero?” Beau’s teacher, Ms.Mendeleiev said once they had arrived at the classroom. 

“I’m very sorry for getting so upset. And I hurt my knee, so we had to put a bandage on it before we came.” He gestured to the bandage on his leg and chuckled.

“Is this true, Cat Noir?” Ms.Mendeleiev turned to him skeptically.

“ _ Pawsitively _ !” Cat Noir replied. Ms.Mendeleiev nodded.

“Okay, well sit down.” Beau followed his instructions.

“Bye Beau! Goodbye, students!” Cat Noir left, transformed, and ran right back in. 

Of course, since Beau had been late, Adrien was very late.

“I’m sorry! The wifi shut off in my house! I got the message late and rushed here!” He said after the teacher questioned him. He was excused, and the day went on like normal. 

During the passing period, Adrien saw a few kids talking to Beau. Then more. Then more. Soon a whole crowd was there. He was talking about his experience with Ladybug. Adrien walked away, but stopped abruptly, overhearing a part of their conversation. 

“...in love with her…” He heard. He was so shocked and annoyed he kept walking. 

“Woah! You okay, dude?” Nino asked as Adrien sat down. 

“Yeah, just that kid in the hallway is bragging when half of his story is probably lies!” Adrien crossed his arms furiously. 

“Bro, why do you care so much? It’s not like you know Ladybug or anything.” Nino said. Adrien nodded.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Adrien lied. Adrien was still annoyed by the end of the school, but it got better after speaking with Ladybug.

~ ~ ~

After the meeting with Ladybug, though he wasn’t annoyed anymore, he was confused.  _ You’re funny, Cat Noir _ . What did that mean? The worst part was, all that was followed with was a  _ goodnight _ . No “of course not” no denial, nothing. Even a “yes” would’ve been better than no straightforward answer at all. 

“Well, if she does like him, would that be so bad?” Plagg asked Adrien, who was pacing across his room and running his fingers through his hair. Adrien immediately turned to Plagg and swung his hands down.

“Yes!” He yelled as if it were so obvious. Plagg flew out of the way of his arms. 

While Adrien was talking to his kwami, Marinette happened to be doing the exact same thing. 

“Why are you freaking out, Marinette?” Tikki asked while Marinette laid down on her bed and rolled over with nerves.

“I don’t know! What if he gets all jealous because he assumes that was a yes! Remember what happened when he got jealous of that sculptor?” Marinette’s hand gestures were getting more and more exaggerated. 

“Yes but why does that matter to you?” Tikki asked, flying in front of her face. Marinette rolled over again.

“Well, what if he ends up getting someone akumatized again! Or even worse, what if he gets akumatized himself?” 

“We both know he’s not upset enough to get akumatized right now.” Tikki was right. He wasn’t. So why was Marinette so worried?

“I know…” She replied, not knowing what else to say.

“Then why are you freaking out?” Tikki asked again.

“I don’t know! Because I care what he’s feeling! Because I don’t want him to think I like someone when I don’t!” Marinette answered, suddenly sitting up. She and Tikki kind of stared at each other for a long moment in silence.

Marinette just was so confused about what she just said and took off her earrings and placed them in the miraculous box. She didn’t understand what she said or why but just wanted to be alone. She lied down still not knowing why she got so riled up. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! YOU'RE AMAZING AND DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE!


End file.
